The Lightning Thief plus one
by ChacyFTW
Summary: I've added a new half-blood to the story to see the impact but this half-blood is more like the child of all the gods because "all the gods at once harvested their power onto a child of Hephaestus when the mother tried to burn her child." Thus saving the child, killing the mother, and creating a very powerful hero that will save the gods way in the future with 7 others. Or not.
1. I Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher

**Brief summary: I've added a new half-blood to the story to see the impact, but this half-blood is more like the child of all the gods because all the gods at once gave her as small possible for them of their power onto a "child" of Hephaestus when the woman tried to burn her child , turning her eye color blue to red. Thus saving the child, killing the mother, and creating a very powerful hero that will save the gods in the future with 7 others. She grew up on the streets still being a happy person and Grover found her and put her into those schools which when she was 10 she and Percy meet.**

**And don't expect for the plot to change right away. If it does seem like a Mary-sue after the end of this story well then...? I guess you have a reason to judge me. You can't say anything yet though because OCs are hard to work with, that's why you can't just change the future abruptly, you need to do it KILL BY KILL. Not really it just needs to happen slowly, I'd say you have to get the people used to the OC before you go on changing everything. Stuff needs to make since, right?**

**Percy's POV**

OK, let me give you the story before I get to the present. In the past, I've been to many, many different schools for troubled kids. And all of those schools made me sleep right at the school in a dorm. Now that's not what I'm trying to get at. The fact that every time I get kicked out my roommate got kicked out on the same day for the same reason and somehow every time we still got to be roommates.

I was on a bus going to a new school and just as I expected Baxie got on the bus and sat next to me. Now I know what you're thinking and no she's a loner. I know this how? She doesn't trust anyone that I know of especially when it comes to guys.

"Oooh what a shocker." She said.

"Nice to see you too. I was getting worried we would not be able to be roommates again" I said.

"What? It's not like they have different rules here."

The bus stopped.

"All right trouble makers, I'm going to split you up in your dorm room numbers. Baxie Dust and Nancy Bobofit and Tash-" he started.

"Oh you might not want to do that, they might kill each other." Some guy in the back said, I guess he saw the mean look Baxie was giving Nancy. "How about me and Percy with her?"

He somehow changed his mind and agreed and he started to change the list.

"How did yo-" I started.

"I'm good with that stuff." He said as he joined us.

"How do you know my name?" I asked hoping to get an answer.

"Wait a second, I know you! Grover?" She said. I knew she wanted to cry, but she never could cry, her eyes only watered when she saw other people crying because the liquid messes with her eyes.

"Wait you know him?" I asked.

He explained that he put her in a foster home when she was six on the streets homeless.

"Oh...That was him? Do you know why we keep getting picked as roommates? I asked.

"I'll explain when the time is right." He said.

**(The book doesn't explain how they meet so I made that up. It seems more like the movie instead of the book but I'm getting to the field trip part.)**

**Grover's POV**

For the next couple days I kept watching them. Sooner or later that girl was going to ask, I knew she was the type for questions. Percy seemed to notice that I was treated different by the school.

It was about two days later that we already have been at the school and they already planned a field trip.

Nancy hit Percy in the eye with a spitball, then she started wallowing on the floor claiming Percy hit her in the eye. Percy just held his eye, the spit ball was closer to him, but Mrs. Dodds thought otherwise.

"Percy Jackson! You are on probation!" She yelled.

"But I saw it happen! Nancy hit Percy!" Baxie said.

"And for lying you're on probation too." Mrs. Dodds said.

"Come on guys, let's just get on the bus and try to survive the field trip." I said.

As we got on the bus I sat behind Percy and Baxie and next to a really buff and kind of scary guy: Daniel.

Nancy kept hitting me with pieces of her PB&J sandwich.

Percy gave her a mean look and Baxie just stared at her no mean face just a stare. It was a bit creepy.

I reminded them that they were on probation and they did not want to get in even more trouble.

Nancy stuck her tongue out at me, I didn't think she got in trouble for anything, bummer.

As we got to the museum the sky was different, different as in unusual.

Mr. Brunner directed us inside and started telling us about the history of the Greeks. He asked who Kronos was and what he did to both Percy and Baxie, I guess he expected them to merge their answers.

"Kronos is the lord of all Titans." Percy said and waited for Baxie to tell the next sentence.

"Kronos doesn't trust his kids, the gods, so he eats baby Poseidon and Hades." She says.

"But his wife hid baby Zeus and gave him rock to eat instead." He said.

"But later Zeus tricked his father into throwing them back up by giving him a mixture of wine and mustard." She said.

Mr. Brunner was pleased to know that we were listening to his classes and he continued the class.

Baxie's Pov

When Mr. Brunner finished his lesson, it was lunchtime. I guess Nancy wasn't too hungry because her half eaten PB&J sandwich was thrown onto Grover's lap.

It looked like Percy had enough of her because he got up and the next second Nancy was in the fountain.

"Mrs. Dodds! Percy pushed me!" Nancy whined.

"Nu'uh! The water grabbed her! I think." I said.

"That's enough! Ms. Dust and Mr. Jackson, come with me." Mrs. Dodds said.

I took one more look around the class they gave me a look of pity as if I were going to die. Unfortunately it was a near death experience.

The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil. But then she started growling, literally.

"It was only a matter of time before we found out." She said with an evil grin in her face.

"We? And found out what? What's going on?" Percy asked.

Then, Mrs. Dodds's eyes started to glow red, she grew wings and talons, and she transformed into a...beast, with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice us to ribbons.

Just as she lunged for us I run to the fire alarmed to distract her, but I was the one being distracted because of my sensitive hearing.

While I was covering my ears Percy caught a pen which transformed into a sword midair, and he sliced Mrs. Dodds and she vanished. He says Mr. Brunner threw the pen.

To my amazement, no one in or class remembered Mrs. Dodds not even Mr. Brunner or Grover.


	2. Three Old Ladies Knit the Socks of Death

Hey guys I hoped you liked my story because it's really fun making it. I'll try to upload daily but I might run a little...lot late I hope you like the story though. And it's really encouraging to receive review especially when I get writer's block. Well I'll leave you to reading.

Percy's POV

For the rest of the school year no one knew Mrs. Dodds, except for Baxie and me. Grover even thought we were crazy. I tried to see if they were just teasing but apparently this new teacher, Mrs. Kerr, had taught the class the whole time. But I didn't believe it.

My grades got worst and worst. I couldn't considerate but neither could any one else. Baxie tried to help me study but she didn't help much, she just me read since her dyslexia was easier to decode.

Summer was getting closer. And I was told I was not invited to Yancy Academy next year. And Baxie got an invitation to a summer school so she could stay instead of her foster home which she ran away from several times.

I offered her to stay with me and my mom but she always brought up how she never got along with my dad but no one did. The truth is she was kind of scared of him so she just declined the offer like every year.

I knew I would miss Baxie and Mr. Brunner and maybe even Grover but only one of them I was sure I was going to see again.

The test final were waiting for me to fail them, and I was sure they were going to get what they wanted. But I at least wanted a good grade in my Latin class so Mr. Brunner didn't think of me as a slacker.

Luckily Baxie was way too interested about that class she could remember all the gods and goddesses names Greek or Roman. She seemed to study easily so I thought she could help me pass the test because I knew she would pass with an A+...or an F for not writing anything, she did that a lot.

Baxie and I went to Mr. Brunner for expert help because she insisted. We heard Mr. Brunner talking about us with Grover and we couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"But they may not have time. The summer solstice deadline–" Grover said this but not couldn't make out the rest. "the Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince them that he never saw or knew Mrs. Dodds" Mr. Brunner said. Mr. Brunner then says they just have to worry about keeping the both of us alive until next fall.

I dropped my textbook when I heard that. Baxie eyes opened wide because it landed on her foot. Mr. Brunner and Grover go silent, listening. She grabbed my textbook and I pulled her into a nearby class room.

I heard clomping sounds outside the room then a figure formed in the shadows. It was tall not like Grover or Mr. Brunner. Maybe a security guard. But what kind of guard makes noise while they walk?

The next day after the Latin exam, Mr. Brunner tries to says good-bye to us front of his the whole class, telling us that it's for the best that we has to leave Yancy. Mr. Brunner also says we are not normal.

(I have to cut out Grover's Pov because this chapter was shorter and has to much to do with Percy and Baxie oh and I won't change the last part in the series where Percy is the child of the prophecy and Luke killed himself, sorry for the spoiler if you haven't read the last book yet.)

Baxie's POV

As Grover, Percy, and me get on the bus Grover starts acting really strange. He seems nervous.

"Grover what was that conversation with Mr. Brunner you had with him the night before the exam all about?" I asked.

"I was just concerned about both of your safety and I expressed it to Mr. Brunner." He said.

"Oh really? You're even more nervous than when you though they were going to cancel enchilada day." Percy said.

"I'd rather not talk about it here." Grover said.

"What about enchiladas?" I asked playfully.

Almost instantly the bus broke down. And every one got out.

There are maple trees and trash on one side of the busy, four-lane road, and there's a fruit stand on the other side. Three elderly ladies sit next to the fruit stand, knitting a pair of giant, electric blue socks.

This freaks Grover out and he tried to get us back in the bus.

"Grover it's like 107 degrees in there!" I said.

"Actually it's about 90." The bus driver said.

"Don't encourage him!" Percy and I say at the same time.

Grover got back in the bus anyway.

The three elderly women seem to be staring directly at Percy and me. One takes out a pair of giant gold scissors and cuts a piece of yarn. Percy said it looked almost like a ritual.

A couple minute after the bus driver says he fixed the bus. When we got in we told Grover what we saw the ladies do. I felt bad for saying it because he seemed even more nervous.


	3. Grover Unexpectedly Loses His Pants

**Hey guys! I'll make sure to give Grover a POV this time and sorry about the changes to my story thought I was making the Titan's Curse book. And sorry it there are any grammar issues, I am dyslexic like the characters, weird right? I'm A true demigod! Plus I can't use my computer over the summer so I have to use my tablet to upload and I can't edit the document on my tablet, sorry. Well I'll leave you to read.**

**Percy's POV**

We ditched Grover as soon as we got to the bus terminal. Sure it wasn't the best thing to do but he was starting to get a little creepy.

Baxie agreed to only stay with my mom and Gabe and me for one day since she didn't want to stay in that foster home one more night. We took a cab to my mom's apartment and when we got there Gabe demanded me to give what ever money I had so he could continue his poker game.

I stayed calm and gave him the left over money from the cab ride.

"Who's she? Girlfriend? She gonna stay? She has to pay rent then, $20 per hour." Gabe said.

"Well yes but only one day and there's no way she's paying anything." I said. "And she's not my girlfriend she a-" I started.

"Yeah yeah save your breath kid." One of Gabe's buddies said.

I guess I have forgotten to care about money for a second and we got away without having Baxie pay "rent." I was so tired of Gabe, he didn't deserve my mother.

My room looked horrible. Mainly because Gabe used it while I was at the boarding school. It smelled terrible but after a few _dozen _boxes and some air freshener, room was less repulsive. Unlike Baxie I COULD smell, lucky.

We set up a mattress on the floor even if Baxie could sleep standing up. It's creepy but she used to study late at night and some times she was in the middle of the room with her head facing down. She would wake up at 6 in the morning and fall with a loud thud and an ouch.

When my mom got home I was overjoyed since I hadn't seen her for almost half a year. She was the sweetest mother the world could ever imagine. Not to mention she worked at a candy store and always gave me a big bag of blue candy every time I see her. And I'm not just saying that she had never yelled at anyone not even Gabe.

We told my mom the story together leaving out some details to keep her happiness.

After telling her the story, my mom told me she was (it's past tense because the present in Percy's time is when his mom got taken away) taking me to Mantuak to stay for the weekend. I was so excited I hadn't been to Mantuak since I was a baby.

Then Gabe had to ruin the moment by slamming open the door and demanding that my mom made him her seven-layer bean dip and I nearly lose it.

"Sure, but do you remember about the trip me and Percy were going to take?" My mom says.

"Huh? Wait no way! I'm trying to save money here!" Gabe said. "Hey and what about her, she was going to stay here."

I was shocked and somewhat impressed, he was using my best friend against me and my mother while yelling. (That counts as one and a half things) More than he's ever done in front of me.

My mom says she'll stock the fridge with all kinds bean dip for the weekend. And she was going to take Baxie with us. Good thing she had her suit case, but she wasn't happy about having to deflate the mattress to move it. Again. After I jumped on it, and tripped over it and fell on it, twice. Then the phone rang and my mom rushed over to answer it.

**(I'm going to skip over to the next part because in that part I have not idea what Sally is explaining and the dream because while it's important, Grover got there how?!)**

**Grover's POV (I'm going a bit back in time for a minute.)**

I freaked out when Percy was gone I searched a whole 7 block range in almost all directions. I knew it was a bad idea because there's was a chance Percy might answer the phone but I called his mother's house phone to see if he was safe.

Sally answered the phone to my relief. She said she was taking Percy and Baxie to Mantuak. She asked me if I could come along but not in the same car, for safety precautions. So I watched I might have almost blew my cover several times, I was lucky I fell asleep on the bus so I wasn't tired. Even after searching.

**(This is a true story about my friend and I because at a sleep over my friend slept like Percy and I slept like Baxie.) **It was funny watching then sleep. Sally was to only one who slept normally. Percy on the other hand slept face flat down on the pillow, how he was breathing I don't know. And Baxie was not even ON the mattress, she was on the floor with one hand under the mattress and the other over, like she was hugging it. Did she fall asleep like that...no. Did Percy fall asleep like that...yes.

My laughter ended quickly when I saw the huge hurricane heading this way.

I woke up Sally whispered to her there was a hurricane, to only then hear Sally scream: "HURRICANE?!" This woke Percy and Baxie up only to them looking at each other with a strange look like 'how can you sleep like that?' They did that every morning.

"Come on guys, Hurricane! Oh and um _it's_ behind me." I said.

"But your feet..um hooves, how-" Baxie started.

"No time kids, get in the car!" Sally said.

We all got in the Gabe's car and I rode in the back with Percy and Baxie. I had a feeling I knew where we were going, camp. **(I love that feeling you get when you know the characters are not going to die. Oh and let's just say Sally and Grover had met at...orientation.)**


	4. My Mother Teaches Me Bullfighting

Just so you guys know I'm not going to advertise that I like to get reviews because some people do that too much when the story is the part that counts. Any ways hope you are enjoying the story. Is there any thing you guys think I have to add to the story, just tell me if you want in a review or pm. And I just realized I've been spelling Mrs. Dobbs with two ds, it's that right? Why dyslexia! Oh and just to say, Grover is fainted the whole time pretty much so yeah. Ok I'll leave you to read.

Baxie's POV (because Percy will have the good part, and I know he already had a POV in the book but _fanfiction _lets me.)

The storm was gaining on us. I guess it didn't matter the Grover...was half goat. Hmm Grover the Goat. But I didn't know they existed. But the one thing that bothered me the most is that Grover said _it_ was behind him.

"Grover what's behind-" I started as we hit a big bump. "Us?" I finished.

"I'll explain when we get there." He said.

"If it's a monster it would not be a good idea to fight and explain." Percy said, he had a point.

"A minotaur." Grover said.

"A WHAT?!" I said with Percy at the same time.

"Does that mean Greek mythology is real?" I asked

"Wait hold on. Grover you're a donkey?" Percy asked.

Grover and I looked at him.

"No he's (-Grover: I'm) a satyr." Grover and I said together.

I've gotta stop doing that.

"I knew that." Percy said.

Grover explains everything that happened but every time he tried to say a name of something I interrupted and said it, I'm evil like that. I couldn't believe how Mr. Brunner was Chiron. The most amazing part was Percy and me were half-bloods, demigods.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" I asked

"The less you both knew, the fewer monsters you'd attract." Grover said, like that should be perfectly obvious. "We put Mist over mortals' eyes. We hoped you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good."

Gabe's Camaro exploded and Percy's head is thrown into the back of the driver's seat. Grover is knocked unconscious as a result. The car was on its side so the only way out was the open roof top.

Sally tells us to get out of the car and run as fast as we can passed the tall pine tree on the crest of the hill near them. But Percy refuses to leave her or Grover. Even after she tells us that the Minotaur wants us.

Percy's POV

Baxie helped me carry Grover and my mom got of the car and hid I guess to make me feel better but I was not happy about what Gabe was going to do to her when she got back.

Grover said that the Minotaur can't hear or see very well, but he can smell us.

"Great the one thing I can't do!" Baxie said.

The Minotaur stepped on the Camaro and the gas tank exploded. My mom tells us that if the monster charges at him to jump out-of-the-way at the very last minute. This monster is bad at changing directions.

We laid Grover on the tree on top of the hill. The monster was charging at us so we both jumped in different directions. I bet he was mad about missing his target and confused about who to eat first.

My mom inches her way down the hill while the monster is distracted, but he was focusing on her. He grabbed her neck and she glowed yellow and was vaporized.

I couldn't believe it. Blinded by sadness and anger I threw a stick at it to get its attention.

The Minotaur charges at me, and I jumps straight up using the its forehead as a springboard. I landed on the back of the his neck, holding onto his horns. I don't know how I did this, but I didn't have time to think about it.

After a huge struggle, I pulled one of the horns off his head and I jump backwards off of him. His head hits a rock and is really miffed now and charges at me, again. I drive the broken-off horn into the monster's rib-cage. The monster dissolved into a sand-like substance, just like Mrs. Dobbs did.

Baxie stared at me in awe.

"How- What- huh?" She says. "Percy, that was a wee bit crazy, but, wow, I never knew you could fight like that! And look at me standing here like an idiot. You're a hero!"

"I appreciate the comment but we have to get Grover to safety." I say as I faint.

The last thing I heard was a sigh and some one picked me up.


	5. I Play Pinochle with a Horse

**Baxie's POV**

I had to haul Percy and Grover down the hill by myself. Sure I could have went down and seen if anyone was there to help, then again it would be too risky to leave them both here alone.

When I got to the farm-house Mr. Brunner and a girl with blonde hair wrapped up like Cinderella's stood there on the porch. For the things I had just seen a centaur didn't impress me. But I was happy to see him.

"How did you get here, why are you here, and-" The girl started.

"Are you _deaf_ or something?! Did you not hear the growling going on back there?! I should be the one asking questions! Like why you aren't-" I started yelling.

"Ms. Dust, calm yourself. Now, Annabeth, she is a half-blood, just like him." Mr. Brunner said while pointing at Percy.

"I still wanna know why you guys are not helping them." I said.

"Oh right sorry." Annabeth said. They took Percy and Grover with them to and put them in beds. Although they went back out side and I started to ask a million questions to that girl Annabeth. When I say a million I'm not exaggerating.

I wasn't the only one to ask questions. Annabeth asked Percy while he was conscious weird questions, something about the summer solstice.

Grover woke up first screaming something about tin cans attacking, bad dream I presume.

"OW!" I said covering my ears.

"Well he's back to normal now." She said.

"What about Percy? Do you know when he'll wake up?" I asked.

Grover staggered into the room.

"How did I get here? How long was I out?" Grover says than gasps when he sees Percy. "Oh gods, is he ok?" He started bawling and chewing the mattress. That was freaky.

"Dude, calm down he saved both of us. He's still alive." I said.

Grover couldn't believe how calm I was, neither could I.

Percy woke up maybe 30 minute later. I guess Grover wanted us to go together where ever he was taking us. Now is the present because I don't know what happens next.

Grover gives Percy a shoe box. He opens it and is confused like he is thinking 'that really happened?'

Grover look at me weird and another satyr come over and sniffed me. I had no idea why but I guess I had to live with that.

**Grover's POV**

I was wondering what I missed because Baxie smelled more powerful. At first I thought her parent was a Athena for the amount of questions she asked but now I'm not sure if it's 1 God any more but I knew she was a half-blood, they smell different.

**(I just realized, a lot of the half-bloods come in pairs. Like the Di Angelos, and the Stoll brothers, and the Graces, Percy and Baxie seem like the only ones that aren't brother and sister when they came in.)**

I apologized to Percy and Baxie for not protecting them better. I took them both to the farmhouse so they could meet Mr. D.

Percy was shocked that his Latin teacher was Chiron, Baxie already figured it out.

"Why is Dionysus here? Did he get banished or something?" Baxie asked.

"I said 'Mr. D' how did you know who he was. Oh and the answer is yes." I said

"You said Dionysus in the car. But how did you get banished?" Baxie asked.

"Yes. That story." Dionysus said like he is annoyed.

Dionysus explains the story about how has been sentenced -apparently a burden to him- to work at Half-Blood hill for a few hundred years before he can return to Mount Olympus. His father, Zeus, is punishing him for crushing on a wood-nymph that he was supposed to stay away from. Percy and Baxie seemed confused but then again it's hard to take it all in at first, I think.

"Wood-nymph? Why-" Baxie started.

"That's enough question Baxie!" I said.

Then Percy looked at Annabeth and was cut off by her as he was about to say something.

"You drool in your sleep." She said then went to cabin 11 to check on our bunk.

Dionysus asked then if they wanted to play pinochle, obviously they wouldn't know how to play yet he still asked.

"Um we don't know how to play." Baxie said, Percy looked offended because she assumed that he didn't know. She was right he didn't have to like it but he just nodded.

"But I don't believe in gods and goddesses." Percy says. Baxie elbowed him probably telling him to shut up. Mr. D is furious anyways and leaves as soon as the game is over. Chiron tells Percy and Baxie that the Greek gods are alive and well and that they have been for thousands of years. He tells Percy that gods have moved constantly over the years, settling in places where the "fire" of Western Civilization burns brightest. At this moment in time, it burns brightest in America. Just look at the architecture, the statues, and the symbol of the eagle that is everywhere in America, Chiron says. Mount Olympus is now in America.

"Why is the camp here? Does this place move too? How do the gods move without the mortals seeing? Oh wait never mind the mist. But what about people what exactly do they see? How many monsters are there? Can they get in here? If not, what protects us? And what are we exactly? Do we have powers. And why-" Baxie starts with her frenzy of questions but Percy covers her mouth.

"Careful, you might over-questionate again." Percy said.

"I will lick you." She said, Percy was not afraid of that happening.

"All of these are good questions. Not to jump to conclusions but you seem like a child of Athena and as for you Percy, I'm not sure. To start, the camp is here because this is the perfect spot for us because not many people go around this area often. But the camp doesn't move from place to place. And we don't know what mortals see exactly only that their minds can comprehend without any thing magical. I've never thought of how many beasts there are but most likely over 100. And the pine tree on top of half-blood hill is a girl named Thalia, daughter of Zeus, and he turned her into a trees while she was in battle to preserve her life because she was dying. And her tree still protects the camp from invaders. And unfortunately a do not know who you are just yet. How about I give you a tour of the camp." Chiron said.


	6. I Become Supreme Lord of the Bathroom

**I know this is a short chapter but not much I can do without molding the chapters together. Also not my fault for missing a chapter my mom took the tablet into her room and I didn't wanna wake her.**

**Baxie's POV**

**(Who knew reading instructions would tell me how to do stuff. Where was Grover at this point still with them, I think.)**

You would think this shocked me that Mr. Brunner was a centaur, that the Greek gods and goddesses where _alive_? Yes but I'm not going to show that emotion.

The campers were staring at us the whole time like we are kids that didn't belong there. Rude. But I had an eerie feeling something was watching us from the Big house's attic. But Chiron reassured me nothing was there.

Chiron takes us to the cabins where the campers live. There are twelve cabins arranged in a U-shape. He explained how each cabin is associated with a particular god, and the campers who live in a cabin are related to that god. Cabins one, two, and three are empty. They are the cabins of Zeus, Hera, and Poseidon. I wanted to ask where Hades cabin was but I might have gotten in trouble for saying his name or something.

Chiron finds Annabeth and asks her to take over our tour. Annabeth takes us to cabin eleven, where we will be staying.

Cabin eleven looked old, _very _old. With the paint chipping and everything about it is run-down, it looked like the room my mom left me when I was 4. It is packed with kids – there are sleeping bags everywhere. It looks like your average summer camp cabin. The campers in cabin eleven gawked at us, but the cabin counselor, Luke, makes us feel welcome. Annabeth blushes around Luke. I think some ones got a crush, then again she might be her brother...

Cabin eleven is dedicated to Hermes, the god of travelers and thieves. Anyone who doesn't have a place to stay can stay in Hermes' cabin. We were both "undetermined," which means that we don't officially belong to any one cabin. No god has claimed either of us yet.

**Percy's POV**

"But how could I be related to a God?" I asks.

"Your dad is most likely a god, I don't know which god, though. The only way you could have killed a Minotaur is if he had special powers that only a god could give you." Annabeth said.

"Why didn't I do anything? Wait what about me, I know for sure I had BOTH my parents my whole, er the first 4 years of my life." Baxie said.

"Some people's powers stay dormant until needed. And I don't know, maybe you were adopted." Annabeth said.

Then a girl comes over and says I have to do something for initiation, and apparently it involved getting my head dunked in a toilet.

"Is she a daughter of Ares?" Baxie asked Annabeth.

"Yeah, that's Clarisse, you don't wanna mess with her." She said.

Then just as Clarisse was about to dunk my head the weirdest thing happened. The water surged out of the toilet bowl and it soaked Annabeth, Clarisse, and her sidekicks. Annabeth seemed very shocked at what had just happened. I was completely dry on top of it.

Then Annabeth told me she wanted me on her team for capture the flag. I Just nodded since I knew no one else would pick me.

"Who's team will I be on?" I asked. "Wait don't answer that you'll just say 'yours.'"


	7. My Dinner Goes Up in Smoke

**Where is Grover this whole time I wanna know! But ok Rick that's good us kids won't notice. This whole chapter is going to be in Percy's POV.**

Word of the bathroom incident spread immediately. Wherever I went, campers pointed at me and murmured something about toilet water. Or maybe they were just staring at Annabeth, who was still dripping wet.

I try to apologize for the toilet incident, telling Annabeth it wasn't my fault. But I knows in my gut that it was my fault.

"Why are you apologizing for something you just said you didn't do?" Baxie asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"You should talk to the oracle." She said.

"Oracle? Wow, everything that's happened today is just so overwhelming. I just wanna go home, but my mother won't be there anyways." I said.

Baxie pats my back, "There, there. Remember what Chiron said, about this place being the only safe place for kids like us. This _is_ home." She said.

"Yeah, and Percy both your parents aren't gone. You still have you Olympian parent." Annabeth said.

Annabeth tells us that her dad is a human – a professor of American History at West Point. Her mom is Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle. Annabeth tells us she lives in cabin six, Athena's cabin.

"But who is my dad? And what about Baxie she had both her parents so there's no way of telling." I say.

"Your dad might send you a sign claim, but most kids don't get claimed." Annabeth said.

"WHAT?! AFTER ALL I'VE BEEN THROUGH?!" Baxie and I said in unison.

"As for Baxie, like I said she might be an orphan." Annabeth said.

"Pfft, explains a lot." Baxie murmurs.

Annabeth tells us that if we belong to a goddess like Aphrodite or Demeter we might be able to go home after the summer is over. Baxie looks at her like 'me out there? I've fought enough at school never mind in the summer all alone in a school no one will like me at all.' **(Yes they knew each other that well)** She tells us their force is not as powerful as that of some of the other gods and goddesses, and monsters have a harder time picking up on it.

"In the mortal world, we attract monsters as you've seen. They sense or even smell us at times, like how satyrs can. They come to challenge us. Most of the time, they'll ignore us until we're old enough to cause trouble – about ten or eleven years old, but after that, most demigods either make their way here, or they get killed off. A few manage to survive in the outside world and become famous. Believe me, if I told you the names, you'd know them. Some don't even realize they're demigods. But very few are like that."

"Tell us one then." Baxie said. **(This is obviously made up.)**

"Taylor Swift, daughter of Apollo." Annabeth said.

I didn't know who she was because there was a types of music I listened to but Baxie knew right away.

"Oh my gods!**(I got used to saying God in plural so, Baxie will also.)** NO WAY!" She said.

"Anyways, another thing you guys might not now about the camp border. Monsters and mortals can't get into the camp, but they are already monsters stocked in the forest practice fights. and they can be summoned by someone inside the camp for a practical joke, unfortunately." Annabeth says.

"Wow, you seem to know a long bit of information about the camp. How long have you been here?" Baxie asked

"I'm a year-rounder. I've lived at Camp since I was 7." She said.

Baxie and me looked a mixture of impressed and confused.

Baxie was about to ask a question, I knew it. But it was my turn to ask questions.

"So you never get to leave? What if I want to leave now, would I be able to? Not that I want to." I asked.

"You would need Mr. D's and Chiron's permission to leave, but they won't give you permission until the end of summer unless you get a quest." Annabeth said but she cut herself off when she got to the quest part.

I remember what Annabeth asked me when she was nursing him back to health. I didn't know anything about the summer solstice, but I brought it up anyways.

"When I was still weak after the Minotaur attack you asked me something about the summer solstice. Why?" I asked.

"Something is wrong in Olympus, something pretty major. Last time I was there, everything seemed so normal. Year-rounders like me took a field trip to Mount Olympus during the last winter solstice on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building. Soon after the field trip to Mount Olympus, the weather got really bad as if the gods were fighting. I think something important has been stolen from Mount Olympus, and if it isn't returned by summer solstice, there's going to be trouble." She said

Annabeth is hoping Chiron and Mr. D will grant her quest. She wants to help solve whatever problem is brewing on Mount Olympus.

I am overwhelmed by everything I have heard, and tired and hungry. **(Percy sounds like he complain a lot but not this much usually)** I leave Annabeth and Baxie thinking on the pier. I return to cabin eleven. Luke asks me how my day went, and I tell him it's been exhausting.

I asks Luke what Annabeth means when she talks about him being "the one," and why Clarisse says that he's not "'Big Three' material."

Luke tells me that Annabeth is desperately hoping to get a quest. Luke says that he messed things up for her when he failed on his quest a few years back to the Garden of Hesperides a few years back. Chiron apparently told Annabeth that he saw her fate, and she wasn't ready for a quest yet. She would be ready when a couple of half-blood arrived. Since hearing that prophecy, Annabeth thinks that every new bunch camper are that couple and that she is ready for her quest.

Dinner time. All campers head to the outdoor dining room for dinner. In all, there were maybe a hundred campers, a few dozen satyrs, and a dozen assorted wood nymphs and naiads.

Baxie and I meet and we got in a line. We got out food and a glass which could make any drink we wanted appear. I asked for blue Cherry Coke in honor of my mother who loves blue food **(Silly you Percy, you refuse to eat any candy unless its blue!)**, and Baxie asked for water since she hated soda. All of the campers offer up a piece of their meal to the big bonfire in the middle of the dining room. As I make my offering, I silently asks my dad, whoever that may be, to claim me. Baxie does the same but when she offered her part, the bon fire rose higher and grew brighter. The bonfire smoke smells delicious, some how.

"I think the fire is mad at me. What do you think I did? Died in it?" Baxie said.

The campers then have a campfire where they sing songs and make s'mores. I did feel at home.

After that the campers all return to their cabins, and I falls into a deep sleep as I think about my mom. I wish I'd known how briefly I would get to enjoy my new home.


	8. We Capture a Flag

**It's hard to give Grover a POV when he's not there half the time. And the story gets different when everyone is included. I can't explain too much ahead because then I will spoil the surprise. Oh and...hi. (Forgot what I was going to say.)**

**Baxie's POV**

Last night Chiron took us to the big house and discussed which cabin we would be in. Nothing had calmed down, but it was...peaceful-ler. Chiron told Percy he would be in cabin 3 but he asked me which one I wanted to be in since it could have been any of them, as long it wasn't Hera's cabin. I came up with the idea of testing each cabin for two weeks each to see which one I liked best, and he agreed since we were all tired and needed to make a choice. So I tried the Poseidon cabin first so Percy wouldn't be lonely.

Percy was happy about this, but he said we had been separated from the others like we had a rare disease, "in your case, very rare." He said.

"It isn't so bad, at least...oh right two weeks, but aside from that there are only...a number of cabins. Besides we are special just like everyone else." I said patting my head.

We started to get harder training from Luke, practicing with each other to see who was making more progress. Percy was a bit hard to disarm since he was revived when he dumped water on himself and all I got from Poseidon was to evaporate the water before it hit is face, and the ability to move water, although I think there's one more. It was nice to have a small advantage from Ares' fighting ability. On the other bright side the Hephaestus cabin let me make my own axe, and Kindness 2.0 was born, some how without any help. Woo go Hephaestus!

Percy discovers that he is a wanted criminal in the mortal world, accused of his mother's disappearance. Somebody who doesn't like Percy, most likely Clarisse, posts the article about this on the cabin door.

Percy wakes me up when he yells, and I jump out of bed and grab my axe at the same time. I may or may not have practiced. (The first time I tried I fell flat on my face because my foot got caught, pretty hilarious really.) Percy tells me about his dream. He dreams of two wrestler-type men fighting each other on a beach. The city in the background doesn't look like New York City. The wrestlers wear ancient Greek-style clothes. One of the wrestlers shouts, "Give it back! Give it back!" Percy tries to stop them from fighting, but he can't move or even speak in his dream. He hears an evil and cold voice from down below laughing and saying, "come down, little hero […] Come down!" The earth opens wide underneath dream Percy's feet and he falls down into abyss.

Still there was a storm outside and Mr. D summoned Percy. I came with him because I was curious. Percy's worried that the gods are fighting because of him, because his existence means that Poseidon broke a very serious oath, since he was a _child_ of Poseidon and I just absorbed his power, I think, which made them my step-mothers and step-father according to Chiron. **(****He was there.)**

**(The rest of the gods claimed Baxie before Poseidon claimed Percy but Baxie's image claim got there a little slower than Percy's did.)** Chiron tells us that Zeus and Poseidon are having the worst fight in centuries. Zeus's symbol of power, a master bolt has been stolen. Zeus blames Poseidon and thinks he got a hero to steal it for him. Now that Poseidon has openly claimed Percy as his son, everything thinks that Percy stole the bolt. Ever since Poseidon, Hera, and some other gods trapped Zeus in a golden net to make him be a better ruler, Zeus has never trusted Poseidon. Yet he still trusted Hera.

I nearly chopped my foot off because I dropped my axe when I heard this. Which made a smallish hole on the floor.

"Sorry..." I said.

"The Cyclopes made Zeus's master bolt, so Zeus thinks that Poseidon is having tons of copies made so that he can wage war on his brother." Chiron said.

"Well then it's time for someone to find the master bolt before World War III erupts. Literally." I said.

**Percy's POV**

The deadline for finding the master bolt is the summer solstice: June 21st. This is where I come in to be the dude who goes on the quest to find the Master Bolt.

Chiron tells me to go upstairs and chat with the Oracle, he told me to take Baxie with me since some people went insane when they went alone. Which was not reassuring since Baxie already seemed insane sometimes, this was her being sane for a change.

The place is full of Greek hero junk and pickled monster parts which smelled like reptiles. I walk up a mummy sitting in a rocking chair. Suddenly the mummy opens its mouth, and green smoke pours out. Baxie raised her axe and I grabbed the nearest thing: a plate.

"Great weapon!" Baxie said as she picked up another plate with her other hand.

The green smoke forms the image of Smelly Gabe and his buddies playing poker. "I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask." The Oracle said.

"I want to know what quest Chiron said I was appointed to." I said afraid of the answer. The smoke image of Smelly Gabe turns to me and says: "You shall go west **(Seem familiar?)** and face the god who has turned." Another smoke dude says: "You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned." A third smoke dude says: "You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend." And a fourth smoke dude says: "And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end."

Then the mummy inhales the green mist, closes her mouth. I look at Baxie like 'friend?'

"No way, absolutely not! She said a friend, not _best_ friend. So not Grover either. Maybe someone you met recently?" She said.

"And I will fail to save what matters most...my mom." I said.

"Ummmmm, maybe not?" Baxie said, trying to cheer me up.

I report back to Chiron and Grover everything I heard I heard except the being-betrayed-by-a-friend part and the failing-to-save-what-matters-most part.

Chiron seems to notice I'm keeping something from him, but he doesn't push me to tell him.

Chiron helps us figure out that we have to travel to Hades to recover the master bolt.

"Hades is the god who has turned against his brothers, Zeus and Poseidon. Hades must have had someone steal the master bolt for him so that Zeus and Poseidon would wage war on one another." Chiron explains.

"Oh great so we get a ticket to Worm City." Baxie says.

"I agree count me out." Grover said.

"Oh I'm still going." She said.

"The rightful title is 'The Land Of the Dead.' "Hades must have a spy at Camp Half-Blood because only someone within camp boundaries could have summoned a hell-hound. Hell-hounds come from Hades. I guess Hades wants to kill Percy before he begins his quest to recover the master bolt because Hades doesn't want peace restored between Zeus and Poseidon." Chiron explains.

**Grover's POV**

"Why can't we just tell the gods that we suspect Hades has had the Master Bolt stolen for him?" Percy asked.

"Because suspecting and knowing are two different things, duh." Baxie said.

"And gods can't invade each other's territory, so it has to be a hero the retrieves the bolt. Heroes like you both. Both of you have to know that the gods need you." Chiron said.

"I'm still shocked they claimed me, that I'm the child of all the gods, yet I'm not evil. And that all of you understood my claiming message symbol thing. And now I hear they NEED me to do work for THEM?!" Baxie said.

"Calm down!" I said.

"Sorry, I probably shouldn't talk about the gods like that..."she said.

"Grover, you have to come on the quest with Baxie and me." Percy said.

"Fine, but don't think I will like it. The gates to the Underworld are, naturally, in Los Angeles. But, we can't take any planes, because the air is Zeus's territory. Zeus already hates you already Percy, he might strike our plane and cause a crash. Annabeth would be glad to hear she might be able to come with us." I say.

"Los Angeles is on the _other side _of the country, a boat would take way too long, and so would any car trip. And Mount Olympus will be same distance away, so how do you think we will get to the Land of the Dead then back to Mount Olympus in two weeks?" Baxie asked.

"We better pray it's a one week each way trip." Percy said.

"I took two weeks to get to New York from North Carolina, and I took a bunch buses, occasional rode on top of cars, and found boats to steal. I was moving non-stop pretty much." Baxie said.

"Lets hope we can beat you time." I said.


	9. I Am Offered a Quest

**It's hard to give Grover a POV when he's not there half the time. And the story gets different when everyone is included. I can't explain too much ahead because then I will spoil the surprise. Oh and...hi. (Forgot what I was going to say.)**

**Baxie's POV**

Last night Chiron took us to the big house and discussed which cabin we would be in. Nothing had calmed down, but it was...peaceful-ler. Chiron told Percy he would be in cabin 3 but he asked me which one I wanted to be in since it could have been any of them, as long it wasn't Hera's cabin. I came up with the idea of testing each cabin for two weeks each to see which one I liked best, and he agreed since we were all tired and needed to make a choice. So I tried the Poseidon cabin first so Percy wouldn't be lonely.

Percy was happy about this, but he said we had been separated from the others like we had a rare disease, "in your case, very rare." He said.

"It isn't so bad, at least...oh right two weeks, but aside from that there are only...a number of cabins. Besides we are special just like everyone else." I said patting his head.

We started to get harder training from Luke, practicing with each other to see who was making more progress. Percy was a bit hard to disarm since he was revived when he dumped water on himself and all I got from Poseidon was to evaporate the water before it hit is face, and the ability to move water, although I think there's one more. It was nice to have a small advantage from Ares' fighting ability. On the other bright side the Hephaestus cabin let me make my own axe, and Kindness 2.0 was born, some how without any help. Woo go Hephaestus!

Percy discovers that he is a wanted criminal in the mortal world, accused of his mother's disappearance. Somebody who doesn't like Percy, most likely Clarisse, posts the article about this on the cabin door.

Percy wakes me up when he yells, and I jump out of bed and grab my axe at the same time. I may or may not have practiced. (The first time I tried I fell flat on my face because my foot got caught, pretty hilarious really.) Percy tells me about his dream. He dreams of two wrestler-type men fighting each other on a beach. The city in the background doesn't look like New York City. The wrestlers wear ancient Greek-style clothes. One of the wrestlers shouts, "Give it back! Give it back!" Percy tries to stop them from fighting, but he can't move or even speak in his dream. He hears an evil and cold voice from down below laughing and saying, "come down, little hero […] Come down!" The earth opens wide underneath dream Percy's feet and he falls down into abyss.

Still there was a storm outside and Mr. D summoned Percy. I came with him because I was curious. Percy's worried that the gods are fighting because of him, because his existence means that Poseidon broke a very serious oath, since he was a _child_ of Poseidon and I just absorbed his power, I think, which made them my step-mothers and step-father according to Chiron. **(****He was there.)**

**(The rest of the gods claimed Baxie before Poseidon claimed Percy but Baxie's image claim got there a little slower than Percy's did.)** Chiron tells us that Zeus and Poseidon are having the worst fight in centuries. Zeus's symbol of power, a master bolt has been stolen. Zeus blames Poseidon and thinks he got a hero to steal it for him. Now that Poseidon has openly claimed Percy as his son, everything thinks that Percy stole the bolt. Ever since Poseidon, Hera, and some other gods trapped Zeus in a golden net to make him be a better ruler, Zeus has never trusted Poseidon. Yet he still trusted Hera.

I nearly chopped my foot off because I dropped my axe when I heard this. Which made a smallish hole on the floor.

"Sorry..." I said.

"The Cyclopes made Zeus's master bolt, so Zeus thinks that Poseidon is having tons of copies made so that he can wage war on his brother." Chiron said.

"Well then it's time for someone to find the master bolt before World War III erupts. Literally." I said.

**Percy's POV**

The deadline for finding the master bolt is the summer solstice: June 21st. This is where I come in to be the dude who goes on the quest to find the Master Bolt.

Chiron tells me to go upstairs and chat with the Oracle, he told me to take Baxie with me since some people went insane when they went alone. Which was not reassuring since Baxie already seemed insane sometimes, this was her being sane for a change.

The place is full of Greek hero junk and pickled monster parts which smelled like reptiles. I walk up a mummy sitting in a rocking chair. Suddenly the mummy opens its mouth, and green smoke pours out. Baxie raised her axe and I grabbed the nearest thing: a plate.

"Great weapon!" Baxie said as she picked up another plate with her other hand.

The green smoke forms the image of Smelly Gabe and his buddies playing poker. "I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask." The Oracle said.

"I want to know what quest Chiron said I was appointed to." I said afraid of the answer. The smoke image of Smelly Gabe turns to me and says: "You shall go west **(Seem familiar?)** and face the god who has turned." Another smoke dude says: "You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned." A third smoke dude says: "You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend." And a fourth smoke dude says: "And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end."

Then the mummy inhales the green mist, closes her mouth. I look at Baxie like 'friend?'

"No way, absolutely not! She said a friend, not _best_ friend. So not Grover either. Maybe someone you met recently?" She said.

"And I will fail to save what matters most...my mom." I said.

"Ummmmm, maybe not?" Baxie said, trying to cheer me up.

I report back to Chiron and Grover everything I heard I heard except the being-betrayed-by-a-friend part and the failing-to-save-what-matters-most part.

Chiron seems to notice I'm keeping something from him, but he doesn't push me to tell him.

Chiron helps us figure out that we have to travel to Hades to recover the master bolt.

"Hades is the god who has turned against his brothers, Zeus and Poseidon. Hades must have had someone steal the master bolt for him so that Zeus and Poseidon would wage war on one another." Chiron explains.

"Oh great so we get a ticket to Worm City." Baxie says.

"I agree count me out." Grover said.

"Oh I'm still going." She said.

"The rightful title is 'The Land Of the Dead.' "Hades must have a spy at Camp Half-Blood because only someone within camp boundaries could have summoned a hell-hound. Hell-hounds come from Hades. I guess Hades wants to kill Percy before he begins his quest to recover the master bolt because Hades doesn't want peace restored between Zeus and Poseidon." Chiron explains.

**Grover's POV**

"Why can't we just tell the gods that we suspect Hades has had the Master Bolt stolen for him?" Percy asked.

"Because suspecting and knowing are two different things, duh." Baxie said.

"And gods can't invade each other's territory, so it has to be a hero the retrieves the bolt. Heroes like you both. Both of you have to know that the gods need you." Chiron said.

"I'm still shocked they claimed me, that I'm the child of all the gods, yet I'm not evil. And that all of you understood my claiming message symbol thing. And now I hear they NEED me to do work for THEM?!" Baxie said.

"Calm down!" I said.

"Sorry, I probably shouldn't talk about the gods like that..."she said.

"Grover, you have to come on the quest with Baxie and me." Percy said.

"Fine, but don't think I will like it. The gates to the Underworld are, naturally, in Los Angeles. But, we can't take any planes, because the air is Zeus's territory. Zeus already hates you already Percy, he might strike our plane and cause a crash. Annabeth would be glad to hear she might be able to come with us." I say.

"Los Angeles is on the _other side _of the country, a boat would take way too long, and so would any car trip. And Mount Olympus will be same distance away, so how do you think we will get to the Land of the Dead then back to Mount Olympus in two weeks?" Baxie asked.

"We better pray it's a one week each way trip." Percy said.

"I took two weeks to get to New York from North Carolina, and I took a bunch of buses, occasionally rode on top of cars, and found boats to steal. I was moving non-stop pretty much." Baxie said.

"Lets hope we can beat your time." I said.


	10. I Ruin a Perfectly Good Bus

**The reason I'm using the wrong format for sentences is because then people don't have to look at the whole sentence again to add exclamation. I may have a lack of knowledge, but I ask a lot of questions. Percy and Annabeth are the only ones who have the same first letter in their name as their god parents. Interesting. Not even Hazel because her father is Pluto.**

**Percy's POV (Is there in order there should be in I'm confused, and I confuse people.)**

Baxie and I were packing some extra clothes stuff called Ambrosia and Nectar. Baxie pulled out two backpacks from her suitcase.

"What you think I wouldn't pack one for you?" Baxie asked.

"No I just thought you would have no room if you did." I said.

"You think I had a lot of room on the run, its not like a wore dresses and fur coats, those things are hot! And how do you expect to brush your teeth out there? Your going to fail, trust me." Baxie said.

"So you never did?" I asked.

"Correction, people never let me, they always stole my toothbrush." I said.

It was hard to believe since her teeth were very white now.

"Take it just in case." I said.

"If I lose another toothbrush, I will change all of your water to tap water mixed with toilet water. Why didn't you tell Chiron the whole prophecy? That was a bad idea, the part you didn't tell was the most important." Baxie said.

"Let's not discuss it, I just don't feel comfortable talking about it." I said. Baxie looked hurt when I said this.

"It's not _with_ you it's just _here_ is not the place." I said.

"Oh OK, that was not nice. Anyways where'd that paste go?" She said as I hid it in a drawer. **(Yay Cliche Bonding Time! Oh and my original word was plate though.)**

Between loans from the camp store and gifts from Chiron, we had everything we needed, including God money 'drachmas', and mortal money.

Annabeth packs her magic Yankees cap that her mom (Athena) gave her. It makes her invisible when she wears it. She also brings a bronze knife and a book to read on Ancient Greek architecture.

Grover brings his reed pipes (he's a big fan of Mozart and Hilary Duff songs), his rasta-style green cap, and lots of apples and scrap metal to munch on.

All of us meet our ride up on Thalia's hill. There, Argus, the head of camp security is waiting to chauffeur us to the nearest bus depot in Manhattan. Argus has eyeballs all over his body so that he can keep watch in every direction at all times.

Before we leave, Luke gives me a pair of magic sneakers with wings: flying sneakers! He wishes us well. I'm is totally touched by this gesture of kindness, especially coming from such a cool, older dude. But, when Luke leaves, I give my magic shoes to Grover. I can't be caught flying around – that's Zeus's territory remember? Chiron gives me a super important present: Anaklusmos, a.k.a. Riptide the sword I used to kill the fate. When it is capped, it looks like a ballpoint pen. **(Which means no Nico it has no ink because you can't uncap without it becomes a sword, meaning there is no pen part. What would happen if you break the pen in half, can that happen?)** When it is uncapped, it is a shimmering bronze sword with a double-edged blade, a leather-wrapped grip, and a flat hilt riveted with gold studs." It is a gift for me from Poseidon. If I ever lose it or drop it, all I have to do is wait a few seconds, and the sword (masked as a ballpoint pen) will reappear in my pocket. Chiron gives us a last-minute history lesson after Baxie asks if there was a time before the gods before I could.

"Four ages before them, actually. The Time of the Titans was the Fourth Age, sometimes called the Golden Age, which is definitely a misnomer. This, the time of Western civilization and the rule of Zeus, is the Fifth Age." He explains.

"What was it like? I asked.

"Even I am not old enough to remember that, child, but I know it was a time of darkness and savagery for mortals. Kronos, the lord of the Titans, called his reign the Golden Age because men lived innocent and free of all knowledge. But that was mere propaganda. The Titan king cared nothing for your kind, except as appetizers or a source of cheap entertainment." He said.

**Baxie's POV**

Chiron goes on to say that it wasn't until the invention of fire (via Prometheus) and the rule of Zeus that humans advanced at all. Chiron says that the Titans are still around, locked in torture chambers in Hades. **(Every one asks this, but IN?)**

"All we can do, child, is follow our destiny." He said.

Percy and Annabeth get into a bit of a tiff on the car ride to the bus station. Annabeth tells Percy that Athena and Poseidon don't get along. This could put a damper on the quest.

"Couldn't have said this _before_?" I asked.

Argus drops us off at a Greyhound station in Queens, NY (near Percy's house).Percy gets sad thinking about his mom, and Grover tells him that she married Smelly Gabe out of love for Percy. Smelly Gabe's stench was so strong, it masked Percy's smell from monsters.

"WHAT?!" Percy and I said in unison. We both kept looking at each other.

"I'm so confused, real smells mask half-blood smells?" I said.

"Yes." Grover said.

After waiting a while, we board a Greyhound bus. I probably look weird carrying an axe around but the driver somehow didn't mind. Who should appear? None other than Mrs. Dobbs and two other women who look exactly alike. They are dressed like grandmothers, but they glare at us viciously. Annabeth recognizes them right away. As the bus begins to zoom out of NYC, the grandmothers announce to the bus that they have to use the restroom.

Annabeth gives Percy her magic Yankees cap and he disappears down the aisle, just as the grandmothers are coming after him. They attack Annabeth, Grover and me. Invisible Percy tries to stop them from messing with the wheel of the bus. The bus driver is very confused it would have been funny if I wasn't playing tug of war with a grandma. Not soon after the bus departed the station, Invisible Percy manages to grab the emergency brake. The bus crashes into trees and spins around. Everyone evacuates the bus except for Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Mrs. Dobbs, and me. Mrs. Dobbs and her friends are Furies sent by Hades.

After some wrestling I got my axe back, and we manage to get rid of the Furies although I did dent the bus a couple...dozen times. We run out of the bus and it explodes right after we got out. A tourist snaps a picture of us and the explosion behind us. So we run into the woods as fast as we could.

Mrs. Dobbs will most likely send for more monsters from Hades, so we need to run away, pronto.


	11. We Visit the Garden Gnome Emporium

**Percy's POV**

In a way, it's nice to know there are Greek gods out there, because you have someone to blame when things go wrong.

We are all terrified by what we had just seen and done. Annabeth is mad at me for putting myself in so much danger; if I die, her opportunity to go on a quest is over. How thoughtful.

"The only way to really test your abilities as a hero is to survive in the real mortal world." Annabeth said.

"Way ahead of you Percy!" Baxie said.

I roll my eyes.

"That's why I'm so eager to be on this quest." Annabeth continues. "I've always wanted a quest."

"All of our money and things were burned in the bus explosion. We've got nothing left but what we are wearing and holding." I said.

"Speak for yourself. You people don't have sock pockets." Baxie said grabbing a handful of drachmas.

"Eww." Annabeth said.

"Oh so you'd rather not have these. OK." She said as she dropped them on the ground. "I'll just sacrifice these to the gods-"

"NO! Keep them." Annabeth said.

"Wait, do you guys smell that?" I asked.

"Really Percy? You know very well I can't." Baxie said.

"You're right, smells like greasy food. Lets follow it." Annabeth said.

"Oh yeah leave the noseless girl without a clue." (Not literally noseless) Baxie complained.

**Grover's POV**

We came across a deserted two lane road. Across the road is an abandoned gas station, and one of those weird roadside curio shops that sell lawn flamingos and wooden Indians and cement grizzly bears and stuff like that. But some delicious food smells are coming from that curio shop. Well it may not have been as good as a foam cup, but close enough. The curio shop is called "Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium." Out front are tons of statues of kids, satyrs, and animals. Very life-like.

Percy and Annabeth are drooling at the smell of burgers.

"What, what does it smell like?" Baxie asks annoyed.

"Burgers." Percy and Annabeth say in unison.

"I don't know guys, I just saw a statue that looked exactly like my Uncle Ferdinand." I say cautiously but they ignore me over food and knocked on the door.

A woman answers the door. She wore a long black gown that covered everything but her hands, and her head was completely veiled. Her eyes glinted behind a curtain of black gauze, but that was about all I could make out.

The woman, Aunty Em, invites us in after Baxie told her we are orphan run-aways, which in her case was a bit more honest. What was with people letting Baxie bring an axe with her without taking it away, it was a pretty normal weapon so it couldn't have been shielded my the mist.

She fixes us burgers, shakes, and french fries in the back of her shop.

The shop is a warehouse filled with even more statues of all kinds of people in all kinds of poses. The statues have all kinds of looks on their faces from shocked to joyful. Their eyes seem to follow us.

Aunty Em's food is delicious. Percy asks her questions about her career: making statues.

"The face is difficult to capture when making a statue. My business started with my two sisters." Aunty Em says.

Thus make me remember a story from Greek history involving three sisters. And I felt Annabeth and Baxie knew too, Percy was still listening to the story though.

"I had a boyfriend once upon a time. But there was a woman who was jealous of us so she broke us apart. She did something terrible that ruined me. My sisters stuck with me but they eventually died." She continued.

"Wow sorry to hear that. I know how you feel. Well thanks for the food but I think we should get going now, right guys?" Baxie said.

We agree except got Percy he doesn't seem convinced this woman is evil.

"Alright, but before you leave can you all pose for me?" Aunty Em asks.

Great, she's for sure Medusa. And Baxie and Annabeth knew this too.

"Percy NO! She's Medusa." Annabeth, Baxie, and I say in different ways. We warned him just in time and we scattered throughout the garden.

Medusa tells Percy that Athena was the woman who cursed her and made her the way she is as she walk throughout the garden. She got very close to Baxie and me. Boy, was she ugly. With her snakes for hair.

As soon as she walked by the statue Baxie was hiding next to, she chopped of her head by listening to her footsteps. Closes her eyes keeping a tight grip on Medusa's neck and Annabeth manages to cover her head without looking.

Percy finds some mailing materials and packs the head into a box. We send it to the gods on Mount Olympus with our best wishes. He also finds the address of the Underworld in Los Angeles – it turns out Hades is one of Medusa's customers.


	12. We Get Advice From A Poodle

**This is a really short chapter so one POV again. And well just checked the story, no bold or italics. I'll fix that.**

**Baxie's POV**

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover were pretty miserable that night since we had to sleep on the dirt. When I was homeless I considered that luxury sleeping. I slept up in a tree since I was the only one who could get up there and the fact that kids must have had parties here because litter was everywhere. Everyone laughed when I saw a spider, fell off the tree branch, and crushed an anthill, but the ants were kind enough not to kill me, they just tried to eat me.

We decide to take turns keeping watch through the night. Percy takes the first watch. Annabeth sleeps soundly, lucky. Grover can't sleep. Neither can I. All of the litter and the pollution makes him sad.

"This is a terrible time to be a satyr." Grover tells Percy that it's his life's dream to find Pan.

"The God of Wild Places disappeared two thousand years ago. A sailor off the coast of Ephesus heard a mysterious voice crying out from the shore, 'Tell them that the great god Pan has died!' When humans heard the news, they believed it. They've been pillaging Pan's kingdom ever since. But for the satyrs, Pan was our lord and master. He protected us and the wild places of the earth. We refuse to believe that he died. No satyr has ever found Pan out has come back alive from his search."

"Yet, you are still searching for Pan even if you know he won't come back?" I ask. I guess Grover didn't know I was still awake because he jumps. "Yes Grover, I'm alive."

Grover tells us that, back at Medusa's house, Annabeth had an interesting idea. Annabeth realized that there is something weird about this quest: all of the monsters seem to be holding back a bit.

He says that, when the Furies found them on the bus, they were asking, "where is it?" and not "where is he?" It seems they are looking for an object, and not a mortal. Percy confesses to us that he's only on this trip so that he can get his mom back from Hades, not because he cares about the master bolt or because he cares about helping his dad. Grover and me already know this about Percy – we can read emotions really well. But I also suspect that, deep inside, Percy wants to make his dad proud, because I did too, even of this wasn't my quest and I had multiple fathers to please. Percy protests. Grover offers to take the first watch. I told him to wake me up for second watch. Percy falls asleep almost instantly. Nothing _much_ happened during our watches.

Annabeth shakes Percy to wake him up.

"No, no. Let the master do it." I said. I jump down from the tree and flip Percy over. I did the same thing on Grover when it was his watch. But both times I had been practicing a trick. I levitated (using the sun of course) him up on a tree branch of the thinnest tree in the forest so Grover wouldn't get mad at me, again. I started to chop the tree down screaming earthquake.

"Oh wait nevermind. TIMBER!" I said.**  
**

Percy falls from the tree as it falls.

"Why did you do that?! AGAIN!" He yelled at me.

"Pay back for hiding the toothpaste." I said with a huge grin on my face.

"Wow that was amazing, stupid but well though out." Annabeth said.

It's morning. Grover is cuddling with a pink poodle.

"Grover, dude, what's up with the poodle?" I say.

Since Grover can talk to animals, the pink poodle told him that he ran away from a rich family because he didn't like living with them anymore. But the family has a reward out for him for $200. He would let Grover return him to his owners and collect the reward. He wants to help us out, and we definitely need the money. Gladiola tells us that there's an Amtrak station half a mile away and that the west-bound train leaves at noon.


	13. I Plunge To My Death

**Wow almost for got to explain that Grover never took Baxie to camp because she smelled like a minor god's child. Oh and one more thing Baxie had to be in almost every quest the gods suck her into, even if there is a number limit there's always room for one more.**

**Grover's POV**

We spent two days on the Amtrak train, heading west through the hills, over rivers, pat amber waves of grain.

Percy says he feels something watching us waiting to pounce.

"Maybe just a mortal. Grover are you sure you don't know what mortals see when I carry this weapon around?" Baxie asks.

"Maybe they see a bat?" I said.

"Guys I don't think this is safe. My name and mug shots are all over the newspapers. I'm the prime suspect for my mother's disappearance. The picture of us getting off the bus before the explosion is everywhere. And worst of all Smelly Gabe had a cash reward out for me." Percy says.

"Percy you can't show weakness! That's just what they want you to do and say! Man up! And, how did they get your mug shot?" Baxie says.

"I..don't..know." He said.

**Percy's POV**

While Grover sleeps, I tell Annabeth and Baxie about the latest dream I had about the cold voice in the chasm. Annabeth says that voice doesn't sound like Hades's voice and that chasm doesn't sound like Hades's house.

"You've _seen_ him and his house? Wait house? And why would Hades want the master bolt if he already had it?" Baxie asks.

"No I've heard people describe it. Yes, and good question. You can't barter with Hades because he is too powerful and greedy." She said. We fall silent after that.

"Not to bother you Annabeth but what's the story behind you? We all know other's except yours. We have only heard part of it." Baxie said.

"Well actually I know the story." Grover said.

"When did you wake up?" Baxie said.

"I don't like reliving my past but I'll tell you any ways. When I arrived at my dad's doorstep in a golden cradle, carried down by a wind from Mount Olympus, my dad thought it was the biggest inconvenience. He tried to get Athena to take me back but Athena had to explain to him that mortal parents have to raise the half-blood child. Then my dad got married when i was five and had two other kids with his new wife. My step mom hated me and wouldn't let me play with my step-siblings. They completely ignored me and when monsters started to attack me they made me feel like the biggest threat and disaster that ever lived. So finally I ran away and made my way to camp half-blood." Annabeth looks really sad after saying that so we ask are quiet after that for a bit.

When we got to Gladiola's owner's house and got the reward we bought a train ticket that went all the way to Denver, Colorado. We make one stop in St. Louis with a three-hour layover. Being a lover of architecture, Annabeth really wants to check out the St. Louis Gateway Arch during this lay over. The Arch is a national memorial, officially called the Jefferson National Expansion Memorial; it honors Thomas Jefferson, Chicago, and pioneers for helping with the Westward Expansion. It is over 600 feet tall. Annabeth tells us all about the Arch and how it was built.

**Baxie's POV**

We were eating jelly beans throughout the place. Every time I tried to take a blue one, Percy would give me his stare. It had no effect but I wasn't that mean. When Grover tried to take a white one I gave him my stare. It was great because he dropped it and I caught it in a pillow of water from a nearby fountain, and Annabeth looked back at us right when it happened.

Annabeth facepalmed like we were being really annoying. Yay, my hard work was paying off!

"Does the underground smell like monsters?" Percy asks.

"Yes, but the underground always smells like that no worries." Grover says.

We squeeze into an elevator with a very large woman and her Chihuahua. She seems curious about why we are alone.

At the top of the Arch, the observation deck reminded me of a tin can with carpeting. Rows of tiny windows looked out over the city on one side and the river on the other. Interestingly weird.

A park ranger announces that it's closing time. There's no room for Percy and me on the elevator down to the lobby. I just run for the stair but Percy waits for the elevator. Percy is left on the observation deck with the big woman, her Chihuahua, a family, and a guard. I turn around to see if he was OK. Then the big woman suddenly has a forked tongue, and the Chihuahua is not a dog, but a Chimera. It was Echidna, the Mother of Monsters, and her son, Chimera. Chimera has the head of a lion with a blood-caked mane, the body and hooves, of a giant goat, and a serpent for a tail, a ten-foot-long diamondback growing right out of its shaggy behind." Chimera attacks Percy, and the rattlesnake tail gets a good bite out of Percy's leg.

I run closer and throw my axe at the Chimera and when it hits him he chooses to have a tantrum by blasting a hole into the side of the observation deck. Percy drops his sword through this hole. Echidna laughs and taunts Percy, saying that if he were a real hero, he would jump out of that whole and dive 600 feet down into the muddy Mississippi River below. This is exactly what Percy does, asking for his father's help just as he leaps. I take the safer and less heroic way with the stairs.


	14. I Become Known As A Fugitive

**Some people say adding stuff to a story will never work, but I won't let that stop me! That's why I'm sticking to the plot of the story. Of course I'm going to make 4.5 not the demigod files but more like the back story of Percy and Baxie when they first meet and their roommate years. This is for the people who think this makes no since and wanna stop reading the story, because I also wanna see if they will fail with Baxie by replacing one and I'm keeping order, seven would be and this is just a guess Annabeth, Percy, Leo, and Piper for the Greeks and Jason, Hazel and Frank for the Romans. So I'm going to make it equal for the girls since everyone under estimates then by taking out Frank (Yes, I know son of Ares) and still leaving us with 7. Sure 2 Romans is not as good as 3 but Greeks are better anyways. Artemis can easily do what Frank does. Annabeth: And so can Poseidon to Percy. Me: Don't sass me! Plus that's not the point, now let me start the story. Percy: No I wanna live! Me: Well I you'll never know if you don't shut it.-See I can have a normal conversation with the characters. Oh yeah and one spoiler for next book: Invisibility. I'm good with spoiling stuff.**

**Percy's POV**

I'd love to tell you I had some deep revelation on my way down, that I came to terms with my mortality, laughed in the face of death, et cetera. **(He had nothing else to say)**

But I was terrified to be diving 600 feet, straight into the muddy waters of the Mississippi River. The river catches me comfortably. My Chimera bite heals, and I feel the venom leaving me. I realize that I am completely dry, even though I'm underwater. I also realizes that I can light a cigarette lighter underwater. **(I can imagine your confusion just as mine.)** Everything I touch becomes dry.

What else, oh also that I'm breathing. Underwater. I hear my mom's voice in my head urging me to remember my manners, so I thank my dad for helping me. I see Riptide in the muddy river bottom near me. A voice says, "Percy, take the sword. Your father believes in you."

I see a spirit in the water. She is the color of water, and she has green eyes. The water spirit tells me she is simply a messenger. She says that my mom's fate is not as hopeless as you believe, and she tells me to go to the Santa Monica beach when I reaches Los Angeles. The water spirit messenger calls me brave one and repeats that I must go to the beach in Santa Monica. As she's leaving, she warns me not to trust any gifts. I surface to find chaos all around him: every emergency vehicle in St. Louis was surrounding the Arch. Police helicopters circled overhead. The crowd of onlookers reminded me of Times Square on New Year's Eve. I keep a low profile and find Grover, Annabeth, and Baxie. News reporters are reporting that Baxie and me caused the explosion on the top of the Arch. I was now a fugitive of the law. We all head back to their Amtrak train, which is due to leave for Denver very soon.


	15. A God Buys Us Cheeseburgers

**I just realized I can't put this in Percy's POV because the book already has it like that do I guess Annabeth has an open slot. Great I always do this.**

**Grover's POV**

The next afternoon, June 14, seven days before the solstice, our train rolled into Denver. We hadn't eaten since the night before in the dining car, somewhere in Kansas. We hadn't taken a shower since Half-Blood Hill, and I was sure that was obvious.

We call home to Half-Blood Hill via a spray hose in a do-it-your-self car wash. It's called Iris-messaging because the rainbow goddess Iris carries messages from the gods. If you know how to ask, and she's not too busy, she'll do the same for half-bloods.

Luke answers the Iris message, saying that Chiron is busy with the campers. Camp Half-Blood is having issues. A car pulls into the next stall, blasting music so that they can't really hear Luke. Sure enough, Baxie ran off covering her ears screaming run away. (Why important? She has super sonic senses. Less that nose part.)

Annabeth and I go ask the driver to turn his music down. Percy talks to Luke and learns that the campers have all taken sides in the brewing war between Zeus and Poseidon. The camp is a mess.

"Aphrodite, Ares, and Apollo are backing Poseidon, more or less. Athena is backing Zeus." Luke says.

Percy tells Luke everything that's happened so far. Luke accuses Hades of stealing the master bolt, guessing that Hades used his helm of darkness to make himself invisible as he stole it. The water runs out and the Iris message fades.

We go to a diner. A big, and we mean BIG, mean-looking biker dude rolls into the diner. He sits right down in our booth as if there was space and rudely orders the waitress around. Percy is super-annoyed and angered by this dude. But he did get Baxie another battle axe, since she lost the other one.

"That is not mine." Baxie looked wide-eyed at the axe. One side was made of fire the other of water and the middle was a crystal on top with lightning surging around it.

"The big three got this for you, I don't exactly like what they did with it but it will do."

We learn that this is Ares, the god of war. Ares has a favor to ask of Percy and us –he left his shield in the Tunnel of Love ride at a local water park. He needs us to get it for him, as a way of proving themselves to him. Percy is very saucy with Ares. But we do out anyway since he bought us food.

**Baxie's POV**

Percy doesn't like the god one bit. But Ares promises to get us a ride to Los Angeles if we successfully retrieve his shield. So, we go to Waterland, the run-down water park down the road. The sun is setting. We jump the padlocked fence and make our way through the park, past different rides, trying to find the Tunnel of Love. I wondered how long the park had been run down.

"Percy you have to be more respectful when talking to Ares AND his girlfriend." Grover says.

"Who is his girlfriend?" Percy asks.

"Aphrodite." He said.

"Isn't Aphrodite married to Hephaestus?" I asked.

"Yes." Grover said.

"Hold up doesn't that mean she is cheating? Won't Hephaestus notice? And doesn't that make Aphrodite a true step mom to me? And Ares a step-step dad? Oh ok I get it now! The gods are just like Ares...Um...I don't actually know anymore." She said.

"Huh?" Grover and Percy say confused.

"You, by far, ask more questions than anyone I know. Even me." Annabeth said.

"Forget it, come on Annabeth let's go get some clothes from the water park store." I say.

"You mean steal?" Annabeth states.

"Duh. You two keep walking see if you can find a map or if you could find the tunnel of love right away."

**Annabeth's POV**

We find the Tunnel of Love ride, which is basically like a tunnel that leads to an empty pool. Surrounding the pool are statues of Cupid. They were creepy with their chipped paint and a couple were half melted from the gods know what.

In the middle of the empty pool is a pink-and-white two-seater boat with a canopy over the top and little hearts painted all over it." Ares's sword is right there in the boat, but when Percy grabs it, he breaks a cobweb-like substance. A trip-wire! The whole thing is a trap!

The Cupids start shooting arrows of rope across the rim of the pool. That was a dumb idea they could have just shot the boat, it would be more efficient. But there was no time to think about it because Percy and I are trapped inside the pool. The Cupid's heads pop off, revealing cameras. A voice over a loudspeaker tells them they will be filmed live for Mount Olympus in one minute.

Then came the best part, metallic spiders start pouring into the pool and a couple start crawling next to Baxie and Grover who are on the ledge of the wall. Being Athena kids we do what is expected of us when we see spiders, be deathly afraid of them and panic. Percy uses his water powers to pump the water into the pool and propel us on the boat toward the exit. Using my knowledge of physics, we catapult over the fence blocking the exit. Phew! The shield is intact. But we left poor Baxie and Grover up there.

The next thing I see is Baxie running out using her axe to burn the ropes as a spider chases her. When Grover and her got out, she smashed the spider with the water side of the battle axe and started screaming crushed spider was on her axe and rubs it off on Grover.

"Hey! I didn't ask you to kill it!" Grover complains.

"Well...I killed it anyway. You should thank me!" Baxie said.

"I was not the one being chased!" Grover says.

"Come on guys we're wasting time. We'll talk while we move." I say as we start walking.

"Turns out that Aphrodite's husband was jealous. He tried to catch her and her boyfriend in the act of cheating on him. He's always trying to trap them and humiliate them in front of Mount Olympus." Annabeth said.

We look back and the Cupid cameras are still filming us. Percy yells at them, and they shut off. Percy is really angry at Ares.

"Well if he knew it was a trap why would he go there in the first place? And why would he notice after? What's the meaning of making a trap no one is going to use?" Baxie said.

"Good point, but since he knew already he should have gotten it himself." Percy says.


	16. We Take A Zebra To Vegas

**I realized I probably shouldn't give Percy a Pov because his is already in the book so ONWARD ANNABETH...!**

**Annabeth's POV**

We get back to the diner where Ares is waiting for us.

"Well, well," he said. "You didn't get yourself killed."

"You're just a big jerk sending us off to a trap you knew about already and could avoid!" Percy said angrily, ignoring what Grover said.

"Percy!" Grover and Baxie said at once.

After he does his little trick of turning his shield to a bullet proof vest and putting it on this is what he says.

"See that truck over there?" He pointed to an eighteen-wheeler parked across the street from the diner. "That's your ride. Take you straight to L.A., with one stop in Vegas."

It read: Kindness International: Humane Zoo Transport. Warning: Live Animals. Apparently we where riding with animals. I guess it didn't matter we might crash because of a monster and kill the animals.

Ares gives us a backpack full of clothes, double stuffed Oreos, and some drachmas and money. Baxie and me were thinking the same thing, Baxie had over heard Percy say don't trust gift earlier and told me, another reason he wasn't using the shoes Luke gave him. Even if it seemed safe then again it was from Ares. Someone inside the diner takes a picture of Percy and Ares. On I knew this would be on the paper, not he was starting to get popular.

"I don't want your lousy-" Percy started.

"Percy! You should stop insulting him and thank him since he is being nice, and I am. Before you make another enemy, adding to your collection, including Zeus!" Baxie said a split second before Grover could say anything.

Percy tells Ares that he owes him one more thing: the news of his mother that Ares promised. Ares tells Percy that his mom isn't dead; she's being kept as a hostage. He says that someone is using Sally Jackson to control Percy.

Percy balled up his fists. "You're pretty smug, Lord Ares, for a guy who runs from Cupid statues."

Behind his sunglasses, fire glowed. "We'll meet again, Percy Jackson. Next time you're in a fight, watch your back." He revved his Harley, then roared off down the street.

"That was not smart, Percy." I said.

"I'm not very good at being smart, but I don't care anyways." He says

"You don't want a god as your enemy. Especially not that god."

"Those truck drivers are getting ready to leave in there. We should get in the back of the truck quick." Grover says.

**Grover's Pov**

When we get in we find three of the saddest and loneliest looking animals you've ever seen: an antelope-looking animal, a zebra, and an albino lion. They are in cages, and the antelope and zebra have meat in their bowls, while the lion has turnips. Their cages are a mess. It's clear no one has treated them humanely or kindly. Everyone is really upset by this scene, but I think I was especially sad. Since, I can talk to animals.

Once the truck gets going, we rearranges the food, giving the lion the meat and the zebra and the antelope turnips. We refill their water bowls. I tells them that we will help them even more in the morning. I guess I looked really mad - murder mad even - because Baxie said "she would help" and we had to hold her down so she wouldn't murder our ride and be on the headline.

"Hey, sorry for freaking our about the spiders." Annabeth said to Percy.

"Because of the arachne story?" Percy asks.

"Yeah ever since they've been out for the children of Athena." She said.

"What?! I've been scared of spiders because their legs creep me out...WHY DID THE CONVERSATION TURN INTO SPIDERS GRRRR! Now I'm thinking about what they look like! THANKS!" Baxie said in a kind of loud whisper.

We settle down for good night's sleep, but then the subject of Thalia's death comes up, again after the third time this trip. I was hoping Baxie and Percy would just give it a rest, but no that's not what they had in mind.

"Luke, Annabeth, and Thalia had all ran away and when they all ended up near half-blood hill I was assigned to help Thalia get to safety. I thought it was only Thalia but I leaded them all, but the one I was sent for...I failed to help, I failed big time. She died because of me." I said sadly.

"I wouldn't be alive without you." Annabeth said.

"You have the biggest heart in the universe, and that's why you will find Pan." Percy said.

"And...ugh, you guys took the good stuff." Baxie said.

I thought it was nice to have friends like them. I fall asleep soon after.

**Baxie's Pov**

"Aye, you guys are never alone with me around. Maybe I should just sleep while you Lovebirds talk." I said.

"Lovebirds? We just met!" Percy protested.

"Oh come on! My step...mom I think is Aphrodite so I know true love when I see it. I probably can even manipulate it but I won't." I said.

Annabeth scoffs as if that was the most ridiculous thing ever and we dropped the subject.

Percy asks Annabeth about the ring she wears around her neck.

She's reluctant to tell him about it at first, but then she opens up. The ring belongs to her mortal father, the professor at West Point (the one who didn't want to raise her when Athena sent her down to earth in a golden cradle). Two summers ago he sent her his ring, asking her to come home and telling her he missed her. Annabeth went home, but it was miserable. Her stepmom was mean and still wouldn't let her hang out with the family. Monsters smelled her and attacked, putting the family at risk again. That winter, she went back to Camp Half-Blood for good.

"You shouldn't give up on your dad-" Percy started.

"Don't wanna hear it." Annabeth said and she laid down and closed her eyes.

"Well I guess that settles it." Percy said.

"Nope." I said but we fall asleep anyways. Everyone usually had dreams. All I get is an image and a voice, the image is usually a place we journeying to and a very deep cold scratchy voice telling me I will die soon. I never know what he means by soon but it's almost always the same thing every time. It was weird this time he told me to do as he said and his commands weren't good things. Ideas of telling me a story like Percy describes, the voice says random death sentences, near death things to my friends and me, meaning my friends might die because of me. Yet, I get a forced invitation to all quests, and I don't even count as a person in it, just a "plus one."

I woke up mid-conversation. Everyone else woke up at the same time. The truck made an abrupt stop, we were in Las Vegas. The truckers see coming to check on the animals. Grover, Percy and me hide, and Annabeth puts on her magic hat. Percy was staring at the zebra like it talked to him. Then the truckers left and he told us the zebra talked to him, since his father is the creator of horses.

"How come I don't understand?" I asked.

"Maybe Chiron knows." Annabeth said.

We help free the animals and Grover blesses them before they leave. And it looked very cute when the zebra bowed to Percy. And then the animals run off to the streets and cause a commotion.

"Can't you do that for us?" Percy asks.

"It only works on animals." Grover said.

"So it works on you, Grover?" I asked.

"Uh, never tried it, never will..."Grover said.

"So only Percy then?" Annabeth said.

"Ha ha." Percy said half heartedly.

**Annabeth's Pov**

We get to a hotel called Lotus Hotel and Casino and the door man invites us in. The inside was a huge lobby/game room with every kind of game and every kind of snack you can imagine. A bellhop approaches us and gives us credit cards telling us "The bill was taken care of. No extra charges, no tips." We can use these anywhere in the casino.

We have a room on the top floor where we can go up to shower, eat, watch TV, luxuriate. It has been a long time since we had been treated like this, I'm not even sure if we _have _been treated this way. We decide to go play in the game room. There, everyone finds a game that is just right for them: I find an architecture game; Grover finds a kill-the-hunter game; Percy plays all kinds of sports games and sharpshooter games; Baxie finds a dancing arcade game. Percy stopped playing after a while so did I but I was sitting drinking a fruit smoothie and Percy goes to a bunch of guests asking them questions. Baxie loses after the 42th level in her game then starts walking towards Percy, her legs still shaking, then she spots a strawberry-kiwi smoothie and runs faster than she would ever even to escape somewhere. Like Grover with enchiladas.

Percy makes a really big effort to try to get us out of the hotel, and he succeeds after a while only he had to take Baxie's smoothie away for her to pay attention and had to drag Grover out. On the way out, the bellhop offers us Platinum cards, saying that they are opening a whole new floor full of new games for Platinum members. We leave quickly and it was very stormy outside. We check a paper and it says June 20th, we had been in the Casino for five days. Only one day left before the quest deadline.


	17. We Shop For Water Beds

**Fix: I learned an important lesson today, its to hard to replace people so let's let Frank back in make the prophecy about 8 and just ignore everything I said before. Story Status: Fixed...Fixed Status: Steady...might stay that way but I have my doubts. And I promise I won't change any background info again. *crosses fingers* What? I said I had my doubts. *Gets stare by Annabeth and Percy*. Me:...Fine. Should I write each chapter in one character's POV or should it stay the way I'm doing it? Up to the readers to decide. Have I ever described Baxie? Nope ok she has a red-eye colored iris (a bit creepy but not terrifying) and brown long hair. Indian skin (that is her culture) and clumsy but will turn more athletic, but still will be the same. And she is as tall as she was at 9 years old, 5' 1. Oh and if you're wondering how a 4-year-old girl can make the choice to run away, she didn't. Her babysitter took her away from her parents for about half a year and then she told her to run, not to stop keep running until she found a foster home that didn't let her run past. And to stay there if she wanted to be safe, but what's the fun in that! And sorry about being late, again. Promise next chapter by tomorrow. (That will obviously never happen. Ever.)**

**Baxie's POV**

We find a taxi and use the unlimited Lotus Casino credits to get us to Santa Monica Beach. Amazing it worked on anything, maybe it would work at camp I doubt it but maybe. During the cab ride Percy tells us about the dream he had in the truck. But he can't remember all the details – the Lotus Casino seems to have fried his memory. Hmmm fried Chicken...oh GODS I'm staring to think like Grover. From what Percy describes, Annabeth, Grover, and I can't place why the cold voice in his dream said it was waiting for two objects, and not one (Zeus's master bolt).

"Maybe the voice doesn't belong to Hades? What if he didn't steal the master bolt at all? What if the master bolt isn't in the Underworld? We only have one day left, and we can't waste it searching if it isn't there but I guess we have to. Curse that casino and its delicious smoothies." I says.

"Would you stop with the smoothies!" Percy and Annabeth said at the same time.

"No! Why does it matter, were probably gonna die here." I said fearlessly.

Annabeth ignored her comment.

"Think more positive." Grover said.

"About dying? Whats positive about that?" I asked.

"Good point." He said.

We arrive at Santa Monica Beach at sunset that same day. Percy walks into the waves, getting deeper and deeper until he's underwater, I follow him and ask questions to myself, not him. A mako shark nudges him, and Percy grabs hold of his fin and me to his foot. The mako shark takes us farther out into the ocean, until we are near the edge of a great chasm – where the ocean's floor drops down deep below:

It was like standing on the rim of the Grand Canyon at midnight, not being able to see much, but knowing the void was right there.

Suddenly, a water spirit rises from below riding a sea-stallion. Her voice sounds like Percy's mother's voice. She introduces herself as a Nereid, a spirit of the sea. She works for Poseidon. Percy is angry that his dad didn't come see him himself, but the Nereid cautions Percy not to be so judgmental. Gods can't help their half-blood children directly; they can't show favoritism.

She gives Percy a gift of three pearls: "take these, and when you are in need, smash a pearl at your feet." The Nereid warns Percy not to trust Hades, and tells him to follow his heart no matter what. She disappears down into the depths of the ocean.

What those pearls where for was not being for me.

**Annabeth's POV**

We take a bus to West Hollywood and wander the streets for miles looking for DOA Recording Studios which was the entrance to the Underworld. We see Gabe crying on TV as he's being interviewed by Barbara Walters.

"What a joke, I fake cry better than him." Baxie said.

Barbara Walters shows her viewers a picture of Percy Jackson, the "delinquent youth accused of wreaking havoc across America." Some strange and scary characters are coming out of the woodwork here in West Hollywood. Percy's a New Yorker, but he's definitely looks very uncomfortable here in Los Angeles. A group of rich kids with knives (they look like they might belong at Yancy Academy) gang up on us. We try to use our weapons but they don't work on them, so they have to use the ends of them even if we looked bizarre to the mortals who thought we were crazy for that using the ends of sticks or bats to hit them. The reason Grover didn't use his weapon sort of thing was because Grover had reed pipes and didn't know what it would be like to the mortals. We run as fast as we can away from the gang of rich kids.

We run into Crusty's Water Bed Palace, where a guy who looked like a raptor in a leisure suit is hanging out. He invites us in and is comprehending our situation. He introduces himself as Crusty. Crusty invites us to try out some water-beds while we hide from the mean kids outside. Grover tries out a water-bed with built-in lava lamps. I try out a safari-themed water-bed. Baxie and Percy looked cautious about the beds. Suddenly, Crusty snaps his fingers and says, "'Ergo!'" and ropes bind Grover and me to our beds.

Baxie ask Crusty to let us go, but Crusty says he's got to make us fit the beds first. The beds are six feet long –he's got to make Grover and me six feet long. By stretching us. Than I realized it was Procrustes (Crusty for short), the Stretcher who once tried to kill Theseus.

Percy persuaded Crusty into trying out a bed himself, somehow. Once Crusty is lying on the bed, Percy snaps his fingers and says, "Ergo!" Ropes bind crusty up, and Percy uses Riptide to lop off his head.

"Could have warned me you were going to kill him!" Baxie's eyes opened wide. "Thanks Percy! We're (loud whisper) murderers now!"  
"Well I had to protect you guys since you can't say-" Percy almost finished.

"What (this was the way she pronounced it.) Arrgu? Yup, I would have said it wrong."

They free us and look at the bulletin board behind Crusty's desk. It turns out that the entrance to the Underworld is right around the block. Now I get the scary feeling it might be too late.


	18. Annabeth Gets Too Much Attention

**I saw Rick's mistake there, "We want to go the Underworld."...Done. Wait I want to thank TheMadMadReviewer for his review I'll work right on...everything, hmmm, derail.**

**Annabeth's POV**

We stood in the shadows of Valencia Boulevard, looking up at the gold letters etched in black marble: DOA Recording Studios.

"Yay, we made it...WHY CRUEL WORLD!" Baxie said.

Percy gives us his pearls.

"Nope, take it back, she gave us three because I'm not included in this bunch I'm supposed to go on all quests, so I don't count...I hope I get one quest skip...And Annabeth and Grover almost got stretched to death and it almost happened to you too not me so...take it." Baxie said, she had too many points.

"Fine, you guys remember the plan?" Percy asks.

"Who could forget, but what of it fails?" Baxie asks.

"Don't think negative." Grover said.

"Negative about being in the underworld?-" I started to say.

"Pish! It will be a wonderful Wonderland! With such happy things like dead folks!" Baxie said.

When we enter a lobby, surprisingly, and we walk up to the security guard with an Australian accent **(this is what the accent sounds like it was in the book).** He was tall and elegant, with chocolate-colored skin and bleached-blond hair shaved military style. He wore tortoiseshell shades and a silk Italian suit that matched his hair. A black rose was pinned to his lapel under a silver name tag. Charon.

"State your business." He said.

"We want to go to the Underworld." I said.

"Well that's refreshing, straight forward and honest. How did you die then?" "Drowned in a bathtub." Grover said at the same time Baxie said "Tripped and fell off a cliff on a dare."

Percy and me gave them a look like "How in Hades did you come up with that?"

"And you two?" Charon said.

"Same as him." Percy and me said.

"Big bath tub...Don't suppose you have coins for passage." He said.

Percy bribes Charon with lots of drachmas (stolen from Crusty's) and promises to discuss a pay raise for Charon with Hades. Charon agrees to take us them across the Styx on the next boat, even when he finds out we are half-bloods. We start taking an elevator, but the elevator soon becomes a boat. We were standing on a wooden barge. Charon was polling us across a dark, oily river, swirling with bones, dead fish, and other, stranger things – plastic dolls, crushed carnations, soggy diplomas with gilt edges. The ceiling way above is covered with pointy stalactites. The shore is covered in a green mist. It is scary in the Underworld.

**Baxie's POV**

Unfortunately, the line to get across the River Styx was impossibly long. Annabeth said that those who wish to be judged for a chance to make it to the Fields of Elysium (kind of like heaven) must wait out the long line and must face three judges. The judges are people like Thomas Jefferson, King Minos, and Shakespeare. Then, we meet Cerberus, the only animal I liked was dogs but this one didn't seem to like me although he seemed to want to eat me which sounded like another way of favoritism.

Cerberus can detect the living among the dead spirits; he can sniff out any trespassers. Cerberus communicates with Grover, telling him we have ten seconds before he's going to eat us up. I couldn't speak to or understand animals but I would have thought he was telling Grover his eyes were gorgeous because they looked like meatballs. Annabeth gets the idea to play fetch with Cerberus using a red rubber ball she stole from the Waterworld gift store. Cerberus most likely doesn't get to play very much as he guards the entrance to Hades, watching dead people walk around him all day. Annabeth knows that he must want to play fetch. But this went very wrong.

Cerberus took the ball from Annabeth with her still holding it. She was hanging from one of Cerberus's mouths. He called the attention to the security ghouls which spotted us and held us down and got Cerberus to put Annabeth and the ball down. We were all pulled aside with us still fighting to be free as they discussed what to do with us. It would have been easier if they had taken us to Hades so we could end the conflict and prevent World War III or create it. But things almost never go right for half-bloods.


	19. Split

**Yes, I have derailed so much I might crash and burn but I will...not burn! Human, er, Half-blood shield! *uses Leo as shield* Hehe fire...Underworld. *Leo runs away screaming*...aww. Anyways this IS fanfiction so I'm allow to change the story quite a bit, even if it doesn't make since but no more spoilers anyways, and I'm good with making and not making since. This is the one scene I always wanted to happen, the judging of Annabeth, Percy, and Grover before they were huge heroes, even if it sounds lame. Anyways sorry for being way...way late I'll TRY to make more of a limit like 1-3 days, and if you don't like the story, that's ok and if you do, YAY!**

**Percy's POV**

They decided to take us to the to the Judgment Pavilion so they would decide where we would go. I'm not complaining but it was a dumb idea, they could just throw us out and be done with that, but if someone could sneak past the guards or manipulate something -maybe other than making Cerberus freak out- maybe just maybe we could leave untouched. Otherwise, the only thing we could hope for was well...not...death. The only way to avoid that would be The Fields of Asphodel. Funny how they skipped the whole line and went in the front.

Baxie sighed and said "Well if your going to do it, do it right. Go in alphabetical order."

"But then you go sooner." I said.

"...And you go last." She answered.

"Yay." I said sarcastically.

The judges were all looking at Annabeth, searching her soul for the things she did wrong and right, the good and bad. Not good.

"She ran away and caused panic to her father." The one on the left said.

"It was for a good cause, she kept her family safe from monsters and her mother was not kind hearted to her." The one on the right said.

"But when she got to the camp all she wanted was to wait for the half-blood who would grant her as company on his quest." The one in the middle said.

"And she works well with them, and helps to protect them." The one on the right said.

They kept arguing, going back and forth about how she didn't act in this situation or was too quick to act in another, such as the Cerberus commotion that got us here.

After a while they decided she didn't need punishment, nor a reward. The Fields Of Asphodel. Then Annabeth disappeared.

Next was Baxie.

"She had lied to her friends about many things." The one on the right said.

"It is not lying unless you already know the truth." The one in the middle said.

"Yes, but her past has been kept, secrets that are meant to be told." The one on the left said.

This confused me, I though she told me her whole life story which was just about 12 years, not exactly, but she might not see 12.

"True, and she lacks the skills she has been given, if more effort would be put into finding out how to use them, then she and her friends could be almost invincible." The one on the right said.

They continued saying negative things, only a couple of positive things, unfortunately not enough because it got to the point were she would got a one way -hopefully not so one-way- ticket to Hades...in the Fields Of Punishment. **(I know what your thinking: "WHAT?!" Well...I don't know either so...don't ask) **Gods I didn't think she was worthy of that. I should have been more emotional, I wanted to protest and I almost did but I knew it wouldn't help. I did know some one had a plan here, not me though.

The one thing that relieved me and almost made me laugh was that when they tried to her kill she flinched so hard that the swing of the sword of one of the ghouls missed and they sent her to the Fields Of Punishment before they could kill her. I don't know why they didn't hold her down, not that I'm complaining. I hope Hades has at least some mercy.

"You imbecile. There is no way to get her back here." The judge in the middle said.

"How was I suppose to prepare for a flinch, brave heroes don't flinch!" The ghoul said which made me want to punch him but my hand would go straight through him.

Grover's turn.

"He is kind-hearted yet lacks courage." The one on the left said. He seemed to be all over this fact like Grover was too scared to move or something, not.

"In most situations this is false. Although, he could have acted in some situations he has yet to hesitate to save his friends." The one in the middle one said. Grover seemed to agree with this. Grover only got those two sentences from the judges they didn't say anything after that which didn't seem like a good or bad thing.

"You are free to go to the Fields Of Elysium." The one on the right said. I was so surprised, not by the fact of him getting into Elysium but that the judges made him sound worthless. Don't get me wrong I'm not jealous or mad, but he deserves more than two arguments, he has done more than that surely. But then again he did have to die to get into Elysium, so I took my chances since he was the only one who was going to die at the moment. **(Alternately Percy would go to Asphodel, because I'm that evil.)**

"Is there any other way to get into Elysium without dying?" I asked hoping they didn't kill the both of us on the spot anyways.

"How about we take Grover there alive and you to the Fields Of Punishment alive without judgment." The ghoul said.

Couldn't they have done that in the first place? Maybe even have taken us all to the Fields Of Asphodel first? I agreed anyways even if I sounded crazy for doing that, at least one of us would be happy.

**Baxie's POV**

I wasn't sure if I was scared, happy, relived, or even more terrified. All I knew I was that I was not alone. Percy popped in a minute after I came in.

"Hey weren't you suppose to go last?" I ask.

"We are in the Fields Of Punishment and that's the first question you ask?" Percy asks.

"That is not the point. Besides I've got a plan that will most likely fail so...yeah."

Percy explains me the story.

"It's like they were in a rush. Well we have more important things to tend to. I think Hades will visit us once he realizes I'm his some what daughter, and maybe he will do something...Underworld-y." I said.

"Are you crazy, Hades most likely just heard the whole thing, and he hates Poseidon and Zeus, why give mercy to me of he wants to start a war? He might put us all here!" Percy said.

"Aye, that's exactly what I thought of but I can't choose whether he will give us mercy or not, that's all on him. And we don't know if he wants to start a war, do we?"

"BUT I'm still a child of Poseidon, they hate each other."

"Exactly. Plus so am I."

"Huh? Nevermind, but how do you expect us to meet him or ever see him?"

"No idea. So what are we suppose happen here?" I said.

"Punishment, duh. Maybe Hades will come here and boss-" Percy started, then I pushed him to the floor, but he was prepared for that because he grabbed my hand and pulled me down at the same time.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Well considering the fact that you wanted to get us killed before we met Hades I'd say I had the permission."

We heard a voice in the wind whisper magma.

"You don't think-" Percy started then looked down, and I looked up. We both had different ideas but we were both right. It's like we had our own space in the fields because the mountain next to us was in fact a volcano, and the earth under us was opening, erupting up into the air, a geyser, a never ending stream of steam. Lucky us, it wasn't water so Percy couldn't use it against the lava, and as if that wasn't bad enough, the ashes didn't kill us, just burned, a lot. Great, we are about to swim lava but we are not going to die, good one Hades.

**Annabeth's POV**

I waited to see if anything happened, anyone showed us, nothing. I want to cry but I can't. I see Hades' castle but I know I can't reach it. I sat down watching the lost spirits wander.

It finally came to me that everyone else either went to the Fields Of Elysium our the Fields Of Punishment. I wish I knew who went where. I took out my knife, as if it would do anything, and thought about something. Why didn't they disarm us? Then I thought about bigger problems, like how World War III was going to start and everyone at camp would most likely die, and it was all my fault, if only the I had more time to think of a elaborate plan we wouldn't be in this mess.

And I would never know what idiot thought it was a good idea to steal Zeus's property. The best part is I'm sitting here doing nothing about it. (This next part is just a joke Annabeth said to herself so she could cheer herself up, she would never think of food at a time like this.) And to top it all off, there won't be anymore burgers, ever.

Since I had eternity to think I thought of many things that did seem right about Baxie and Percy, how they were always roommates, how she had an accent, how they both were claimed a second apart. I guess I would never know why.

"I know how you feel." A woman's voice said.

"Huh? Who are you?" I asked.

"Persephone." She said.

**Grover's POV**

When I got to the Fields of Elysium I was screaming no because Percy was going to get punishment and I was going to be honored, and it's all because of his...kindness. I didn't even get to say good-bye, but that happens a lot.

I sat down on the grass admiring the beauty of the land. I can't enjoy it while I just saw my friend willingly go to the Fields Of Punishment for me.


	20. I Have No Idea What To Name This Chapter

**Hey guys hope you are enjoying the story. I'll make more derails to annoy you guys! (Great, now I'm starting to be as evil as Rick) One thing I'm really confused by it that the last time I checked my views were at 788 then after I posted the chapter before the one it jumped to 876 in one day? That is the weirdest and coolest thing ever! Please leave some feedback on who should have more POVs and something that is horribly wrong with my story if there is something. And I'm trying to prove that done time self inserts can be good ideas...****And I can't name the chapter because come on ****i****t could have been the real truth I would have given them, that would be ****boring. OH and I'm not adding myself into the story I just have a nickname I made up and I can't really use it anywhere else so I just named to character that. ****Ok now I'll stop boring you. (I checked the views again, 1,257...O.O)**

**Baxie's POV**

Ok so where were we, oh right, lava and geysers. The first thing that happened was an earthquake, then I looked up, Percy looked down, and we were both right.

"I can't use steam against lava and even if I could, it's not that kind of water I can control." Percy said.

"You know you're not the only one with powers." I said.

"Well Annabeth said some of your powers could be dormant, so I think it's going to get very hot soon."

My eyes opened wide.

"Well you can at least tell me what you're thinking before we're torched forever in lava." He said.

"Heat! You're a genius! Fantastic!" I said.

"Oh now you tell me I'm a genius! What am I a genius for again?"

"Nothing. I needed to get your attention!" I said.

He looked up at me and must have thought I was flying.

"What are you-" he started to say I pulled him up onto the platform, "doing?"

"Run." I said while pulling him toward the castle off into the distance.

"What are we running on?" He asked.

"Light! Well sunshine, the clouds are almost covering it, but while you guys were sleeping after the Medusa commotion, I tried to use my powers. I found out I could bend moonlight and when I made the tree fall and Grover with it. I did the same in the morning to you but I used sunlight. I guess Apollo uses it as a healing bed." I explained as we stopped for a second.

"There is sunlight here? Oh, so is this how we are going to see Hades?" He asked.

"I hope so." I said as reached down to touch the lava, then Percy pulled me away.

"What are you doing! Don't touch that!"

I did anyway just to see if it would burn, it didn't. Percy refused to touch it since there was heat over it. Maybe I'm was not just fire resistant.

We got to the castle barely getting there before the sun was completely covered.

The palace was the creepiest thing I've ever seen, skulls and what looked like blood were arranged in a way that was well...creepy, and that was just the outside. I wasn't sure how to get in since there was no door. Luckily we appeared in. Unluckily Hades was directly in front of us looking...I have no idea how to express his expression.

I was standing there not knowing what to say, or do, then Percy got the brilliant idea of making conversation.

"What just happened?" Percy said.

"She has passed my test." Hades replied.

"Test? You mean you did this on purpose? There was a huge possibility that we would have suffered for eternity! What if I failed!" I said, then I realized I shouldn't have yelled.

The next second Annabeth appeared with a worried look. She looked relieved when she saw us. The room was quiet for a long time, then the woman with her spoke up.

"I see you've passed the test." She said.

"Why did I need to pass a test?" I asked just to get it over.

"No need to explain that, there is a thief here, and he has stolen Zeus's Master Bolt, and my symbol of power, my Helm of Darkness. Perseus Jackson, you dare come to my domain to ask of me a favor." Hades said.

"To be able to steal two very powerful objects would have to be the work of a son of Hermes, after all he is the god of _thieves_. Plus I've been with Percy the whole time he couldn't get past stealing anything with me watching him." I said.

Everyone seemed to be nervous about this except Hades, who was either annoyed or really mad or both. Then Hades said he didn't buy it and said the master bolt was in Percy's backpack and he would be exposed as a thief.

When Percy opened it the bolt was there. I'm shocked it hadn't shocked him, no pun intended, if that was a pun. Of course he did get that backpack...from...uh oh. Then the best part Grover appears out of nowhere and Hades said he would trade his Percy's mother for the Master Bolt and his Helm of Darkness or he will kill her.

I'm standing here thinking of different escape routes then Hades says out of nowhere: "Bring out the pearls."

After Percy, Annabeth, and Grover show him the pearls he says it's a shame there is only 3.

"Just leave us here, Percy. Save your mother." I said. "Maybe I can-"

"No." Hades said just to make things worse.

Percy chose to go as a group sort of. They broke the pearls and left me there, almost getting killed by an army if skeletons because of that though. I was standing there in the middle of the army and carelessly Hades put me back on the surface with everyone else.

"He almost killed us, then he let me go, good plan. So why didn't we use the pearls earlier and what happened?" I said.

"We couldn't leave you then_. _I just appeared in the castle." Grover said.

"I met Persephone and she brought me to the castle after telling me something about a test." Annabeth said, then she looked like she remembered something. "Hey how do you have an accent?"

"No time to explain we should see why everything is on FIRE!" I said.

"We have a second to spare." Percy said.

"Well I should tell you I have multiple accents. I just prefer to use this one. I have them because in my free time at the foster home I would ask everyone how to mimic their accents, since no one there had an American accent I don't have one. This accent grew on me, sounds like an accent a viking would use. That is also how I learned Spanish, and yes at such a young age." I explained as we started walking.

"Seriously I thought you said you hated it there. Plus doesn't that mean your making fun of people with accents?" Grover said.

"That's when everyone got adopted except me, I'm glad I didn't. And Grover, I have an accent, am I making fun of myself?"

**OK I'm sorry for the delay guys, I have no excuse this time, well I do but don't want to sound more annoying than I already am.**


	21. I Battle My Jerk Relative

**I was proud of myself for being ahead, now I'm mad at myself for being behind and being..lazy. Sorry! Anyhow, I'm experimenting what would happen if there was another person who could do other things than the original three. Maybe out will make a big difference? Who knows, not me...yet. (I like accents.) I don't have many friends so I use what I already know, that's why Baxie is a bit like me, I'm not adding myself in though. (I think accents are cool.) I think its shallow when people do that. Plus I adore accents. (Did I mention accents are awesome?) And I've only read the Lightning Thief about 13 times, so I can't exactly quote, although how many times I've read the other books except the Battle of the Labyrinth, I lost count. The reason I don't know with the Battle of the Labyrinth is because...I wasn't counting. Oh and I know they ended up in water but...yeah, nope.**

**Annabeth's POV**

Grover ignored what Baxie said and we kept walking.

"I feel so loved!" She said, we ignored that too. "...Oh cool I've always wanted to be invisible."

The buildings seemed to be on fire because of a lightning strike. We walk past and step onto the beach where we walk for miles. We all shared our exact experiences, which took as long as the walk and then we find Ares waiting for us in the distance, just what we needed.

Percy accuses him of stealing the helm of darkness and the master bolt. Ares tells him he got someone else to steal the symbols of power, but he won't say who. He tells Percy that he's messing up his strategy for igniting a war: Percy was supposed to die, causing Poseidon to get really ticked off. Hades is supposed to have Zeus's Master Bolt, causing Zeus to get really mad at him. And Hades would still be looking for his helm of darkness, which Ares just happens to have with him.

The backpack Ares gave us in Denver was enchanted. It is the master bolt's sheaf. So, just as Riptide always finds its way back into Percy's pocket, the master bolt would find its way into Percy's backpack as soon as he made it into the underworld.

Ares looks like he's listening to another voice somewhere –he is momentarily distracted. Percy guesses that Ares didn't orchestrate the stealing of either symbol of power. Instead, he was sent by Zeus to find the thief. When he found the theft, he decided to let the thief go free so that he could sit back, relax, and watch the war begin. Seriously why does Zeus trust this guy?

Percy guesses that Ares is taking orders from the voice in the pit, in Tartarus. Ares is super-offended by this – he doesn't take orders from anyone but himself. And he doesn't have dreams.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said anything about dreams?" Percy said.

"Busted." Baxie said.

He's definitely been having dreams like Percy's been having dreams – vivid ones in which an evil voice tells him what to do. Ares sets a wild boar on Percy, but Percy lops its horn off and makes a wave crash upon it and pull it into the ocean. Ares and Percy start fighting one-on-one. It's a really tough battle. Percy tries to use his sea powers to his advantage, but Ares makes this hard, keeping Percy away from the water. Onlookers arrive. Instead of seeing a god and demigod fighting with swords, they see a tough-looking dude and a young adolescent boy shooting at one another. The police arrive in huge numbers. Ares sets their police cars on fire, and the crowd disperses.

Finally, Percy backs into the water, telling the waves to hold and build pressure. Which they do. Then Percy releases a huge wave on Ares's head, throwing him off kilter. Percy stabs Riptide into Ares's ankle, causing his golden blood (ichor) to flow. Ares curses Percy before he leaves. As he leaves, Ares shows his true immortal self, and they look away. The helm of darkness is left in the surf. The Furies arrive on the scene – they have watched the fight go down. They realize that Percy is not the thief after all. Percy gives them the helm of darkness and asks them to return it to Hades. Mrs. Dobbs/Fury tells Percy, "Live well, Percy Jackson. Become a true hero. Because if you do not, if you ever come into my clutches again, don't expect any mercy." We decide we'll have to fly back to New York to make their deadline. That means flying through Zeus's territory. This will be interesting.


	22. I Settle My Tab

**OK, this is a mess, I completely forgot to add something. Baxie had lost her battle axe (She loses them a lot) and I forgot to add that she got another one from the big three. Oops. Its a battle axe with one side made of fire and the other made of water, the middle is obsidian which leads to the top which has crystal with a tiny lightning bolt inside. Its animated at all times just so you know. Oh and I went a little overboard on this chapter, this chapter has ****2,219 ****words...yeah I have never done that.**

**Baxie's POV**

Percy is no longer a delinquent in the eyes of America –he is now the kidnapped child who was forced to trek across America by some biker dude, along with three other kidnapped kids. Great, now I look weak. Reporters feel so sorry for us that they collect money for our plane tickets home. And going through security was no walk on the beach, which in our case had not been easy either.

My weapon did not have a hidden form that couldn't be used as a successful weapon. And at least Annabeth had somewhere to hide her weapon. Mine was strapped to my back, which probably looked like a baseball bat that was strapped to my back. I got a lot of strange looks. We sat down to figure out a plan before we went through security.

"Look down while you talk so they can't read your lips, just don't do that all the time. We need to make sure security doesn't find our weapons. We can't take any chances." I said.

"Any ideas?" Percy asked.

"Well Annabeth and I have the only 'weapons' that people can consider useful, and since I don't want anyone to burn their hand off I say it's a good idea that we make it go through the air ducts. As long as it doesn't hit the floor or sides, they won't notice it. Trust me, this may be my first time on a plane, but I've been here before, field trip groups seem helpless to these guys." I said.

"There is absolutely no way you went on a field trip to an airport." Annabeth said.

"OK so maybe it was just me walking in to see if anyone would take pity on me and buy me food. And also me asking questions and them getting annoyed. Anyways we have to put them there through the air ducts in the bathroom, anyone have some tape?" I said.

They all looked at me like 'does it look like we have any.'

"OK we will have to use toilet paper then." I said. "There will be camera in there so we need to be careful. Annabeth you come with me and wrap the two together."

Then for the first time we realized it was a unisex bathroom, that was different. It was the literal longest wait to get to the one stall they had in there. Annabeth and I both had to go in there at the same time. I gave Annabeth my axe and the next second she dropped it, but it was still in her hand.

"Pick it up!" I mouthed.

"I can't." She mouthed back.

I picked them up out of her hands and gesture for her to wrap them. After that we were cut some slack realizing the air ducts were near the floor. After fitting them in I tried moving crystal part of the axe which worked, then I had to remember which way to turn so it would get to the bathroom on the other side of the X-ray machines.

I tried using Aphrodite's powers to change outfits, and unfortunately it worked. It was unfortunate because we look very...noticeable. With the glittery ankle boots and the shiny belts we were wearing, not mention our hair dues were extremely different. When we got out the woman looked shocked and impressed the men just stared. We didn't look like 12 year olds anymore.

Percy and Grover stared at us with many mixed expressions.

"How did you do that?" Grover asked almost laughing.

"Well I tried to make us look different since we were in the stall for about 5 minutes." I said.

"A little outfit change, that is all you had to do! Not a completely notable new outfit and completely different hair due!" Annabeth said.

"Aye, I'll try my best to not make us look more normal." I said.

The X-ray machines, they stopped all of us which made my heart stop, none of us had anything though. The machine still went crazy. And some idiot broke our cards from the Lotus Hotel. He thought it was a good idea to mix our stuff and he put his phone on our cards which had to be taken out of our pockets, and almost everyone knows when you put phones on hotel cards they malfunction. They let us pass thinking the machine was broken after they scanned us and they shut down that station. The last step was to retrieve our stuff from the air ducts. Good thing I still remember the map which had not changed and we got our stuff without being noticed, well less than we already had. When I retrieved our weapons, mine looked different.

"Well I now know something. This has an ice form." I said as I showed them the froze over axe. The fire part was encased in ice, which was already melting and the water was literally frozen, I tried to break it but it just made a puddle.

I took the window seat because everyone wants to stay away from it. The plane ride for Percy was the scariest thing. He would NOT let go of the hand rest, trust me I tried.

"If you are that scared you can hold my hand." I said to comfort him, then he did. You can imagine his grip on it. That's not even describing the pain my hand had after he let go. He did not let go the whole time, every time a woman came to ask us if we wanted something he would just stay completely still.

"Is he alright?" She would ask.

"He is just thinks we are going to crash." Grover said.

"Well I can assure you we have very experienced pilots." She said, that didn't help. When the plane landed, he finally let go. When we got out we split up, Annabeth and Grover went to camp and Percy and I went to Mount Olympus. We got in the elevator of the Empire Estate Building, which was extremely fancy. The guy in there was staring at me.

"600th floor, please." Percy said which the guy didn't pay attention to, he had to be used to seeing 12 year olds dressed like 15 year olds by now. That staring came to the point where I slapped him and repeated what Percy said. Then he looked at me strangely.

"You can't just have an audience with Zeus without a reason." He said, then Percy showed him the master bolt which made the guy jump and he frantically got us to the floor.

A cloud-walk over Manhattan would have been enough by itself. Mount Olympus was absolutely stupefying. You would think it was crumbling.

"Not possible." I said. We make our way up Mount Olympus which has people selling ambrosia-on-a-stick, and wood nymphs throwing olives at Percy which had a couple landed very near my mouth, which almost made me throw them back, but I realized they were trying to flirt with him so I didn't want them getting the wrong idea. We enter a massive a throne room which had twelve seats arranged in a U like the cabins at camp. Poseidon and Zeus were there arguing. Zeus wears a blue pin-striped suit and has a platinum throne. Poseidon wears a Hawaiian shirt, khaki Bermuda shorts, leather sandals, and sits on a deep-sea fisherman's throne. Percy kneels in front of his dad first, which ticks Zeus off. Poseidon tells his brother to calm down, it's only right that Percy greet his own dad first. I just stood there awkwardly, not sure if I should greet either of them.

Percy tells Zeus the whole story and everything he knows. He gives Zeus the master bolt. Percy tells them his suspicions about Kronos, but Zeus firmly closes the subject. As he says goodbye to Percy, he tells him that he will spare his life this time, but Percy should never fly his skies again. Poseidon tells Percy a little bit about Kronos, but he reminds Percy that Zeus has closed the discussion, so they cannot talk about it anymore. Poseidon reduces himself to the size of a normal man and tells Percy that his mom is alive and back home in their apartment in Queens. When Percy gets home, he will have to make an important choice. Poseidon doesn't go into the details of what this choice will be, but he simply tells Percy there will be a package waiting for him. Poseidon says that Sally Jackson is a queen among women, but that he does not wish a hero's life on Percy.

"You did well, Perseus. Do not misunderstand me. Whatever else you do, know that you are mine. You are a true son of the Sea God." He said which I truly took as an insult.

"Wait." I said with my heart pounding faster than a race driver speeding at one hundred ninety-five miles per hour. "I want to know my purpose."

"Soon." Zeus said which almost made me say 'well soon I'll die according to my dreams unless I go to the dark side!'

"Whatever the price is, I'm willing to pay it, unless it's someone's death." I said. Zeus must have thought I was insane, but he told me the price was that I would be a sort of curse to have too much energy.

"Too much energy? Why is that bad exactly. Will I be so hyperactive so one will understand me? Or will I make too much of a commotion?" I asked.

Poseidon told me I would learn to control it, but it will take a long time and once I use the burst of energy which will last 8 hours after that I'll be unconscious for an unknown amount hours, most of the time 4 hours. If I say yes to the curse it will take effect in 3 hours. If it doesn't activate within two days it will go on by default. That was a good reason to say no. But no I took it, knowing I would regret the decision! I'm so smart! Lightning struck me, which didn't make me feel any different. Poseidon then told me that my destiny was to keep a group of demigods together. I hope that piece of information will help in the future because Percy and Grover seem fine, unless it is not them.

"You are insane!" Percy said after we left. "I mean I knew you would do that but why?" Percy continued obviously baffled.

"Oh come on you have to admit it will be funny seeing me run into walls!" I said and we both laughed.

We took a cab to his apartment and Sally is at the door, she gives him a big hug. She didn't remember the Minotaur attack and what happened now, I still wonder what happened with the car. When she got back this morning, Gabe told her that Percy was a wanted criminal, and she's been worried sick all day long. Gabe told her she had to go back to work immediately so that she could make up for a month's lost rent. Percy has a maddening interaction with Gabe, who is furious at Percy and kicks him out of the house. I just stand there, restraining myself from burning his eyeballs out. Percy realizes that Gabe has hit his mom and that it has perhaps happened before, when Percy was away at boarding schools. (***whistles innocently* What I didn't add a s to school *scuffs and looks around*)**

Now I had to go outside, before I made any more decisions I would regret. Percy told me the rest, they go into his room, which is overrun with Gabe's stuff, AGAIN. In his room, he finds a package – the same package he sent to Mount Olympus weeks ago. Inside, he knows is Medusa's head. He tells his mom that she doesn't have to stay with Gabe anymore. She can dump him, go back to school, write novels. He can turn Gabe to stone with one glimpse at Medusa's head. Sally refuses to let him do that to Gabe, but he leaves Medusa's head with her, 'just in case.' We take a cab to camp and we got out just in time for the curse to begin. I started twitching.

"Oh this will be fun." I said.


End file.
